


Unforsaken Love and Consequences

by VanillaStrawberry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaStrawberry/pseuds/VanillaStrawberry
Summary: After a revelation made through a horrifying dream, Marinette Dupain-Cheng finally accepts the clad black hero and leaves behind her childhood crush. While that same model, Adrien Agreste, the boy she dreamed of being with, is now developing feelings for her. How will they overcome this and how will they prevent an unexpected turn of events when they began falling for their counterparts in this Unforsaken Love?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Kagami Tsurugi & Tomoe Tsurugi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'sin' fic with a storyline, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I will try to post 1 chapter weekly! Please feel free to leave your reactions and thoughts in the comments!

_Kitty, please don’t leave I need you here with me_ , Ladybug said, holding Chat Noir as he was bleeding out quickly from his chest from being stabbed in the battle with a difficult akuma who had blades for fingers (Scissor, and no not Edward scissorhands lol).

Ladybug held his head in her lap and tried to tie his belt around the wound so that it would stop bleeding as fast. Chat winced and groaned in pain.

_I’m sorry honey_ , said Ladybug.

Chat gave her his signature smirk, _Sounds like we’re in a sticky situation huh Bugaboo?_

He chuckled, only to wince in pain as he felt the pain around his wound in his chest tighten.

_Don’t move mon minou_ , Ladybug gently scolded.

He simply stared at her and she could see the light beginning to leave his beautiful green emerald eyes, he was smiling weakly up at his lady. His golden hair losing its glow into a soft blonde, and his tan beautiful porcelain skin turning deathly white.

Lifting his hand towards her cheek, he softly chuckled, _What’s wrong M’lady, this cat finally captured your heart?_

He began coughing heavily and ladybug soothed his back after he was done with his fit.

_Please don’t leave me Chaton, you're going to be ok,_ Ladybug said with tears in her eyes, dropping softly on his face.

Chat Noir closed his eyes saying, _it’s ok M’lady, I will always be with you now that you love me, I will always be in your heart, don’t worry about me ok?_

He opened them again giving her a smile that instantly melted her heart, _We’ll meet again someday,_ he said and gently closed his eyes and dropped his hand from her cheek, breathing out a last shallow breath.

NOOOOO!!!! Marinette woke up startled and screaming in her bed, covered in a light sweat, and looked over to see her kwami concerned for her chosen.

“Marinette is everything alright?” asked the little polka-dotted kwami.

“No Tikki, but I'm sorry I woke you up” Marinette stated quietly.

Good thing she lived alone so that she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone coming to check on her. Marinette carefully removed her pink blankets off herself and slowly sombered downstairs from her loft to the first bedroom floor. She went to the bathroom, deciding to take a hot bath to melt away the nausea of a nightmare she had. After she got out she found Tikki fast asleep in a makeshift bed Marinette had made for her the first year she was Ladybug. It’s been 4 years since then and now Marinette was 19, living in her decent cozy apartment, an intern at Gabriel Fashion, and an aspiring Fashion designer. She finally is one giant step closer towards achieving her dream and Gabriel Agreste was very impressed with her worth ethic and design creativity. Although she saw Adrien more frequently now since he was modeling more often than ever, something about the “peak of adolescence,” she no longer had pictures of that model plastered all over her walls. She still got nervous around him but not as bad as in college Dupont. She was able to speak more clearly with him and they began to develop a healthy friendship over the years since they were working closely together. Marinette picked up her phone and it read 2:00 a.m. in bright white font and she shrugged it off and went back to bed.

_Only 5 more hours till I have to get ready_ , Marinette thought to herself.

She was always waking up an hour earlier to get at her job in time because she did not want to ruin her image or reputation in front of Gabriel Agreste. Neither did she want to run the risk of losing her internship. Marinette sighed quietly and finally, the exhaustion of her nightmare overtook her and she fell asleep.

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

“Ughhh, what time is it” groaned Marinette.

Her phone read 7:51 am.

“Eeep, I'm going to be late!” cried Marinette.

She quickly changed into some dark skinny jeans, a pastel pink tank top, and an oversized black sweater along with styling her hair in a messy bun. She rushed into her car and shoved her handbag and phone into the driver’s seat and headed off to work in her red camaro. Tikki stayed home since Marinette didn’t want to bother the peaceful little goddess in her sleep as it had been rudely interrupted by Marinette’s screams and Hawkmoth was less active during this time of the autumn and winter season so Ladybug wasn’t needed as much. She barely barged in the door on time but in the process, happened to bump into someone’s back along with her bun coming undone in the process now her hair flowing freely around her shoulders. She slowly massaged her forehead and muttered an apology when she looked up and saw a familiar hand extended out towards her. She turned as red as her car when she realized she bumped into the one and only Adrien Agreste. He smiled gently at her and helped her up, she mentally cursed herself for not breaking out of her clumsy habit but in all honesty, Adrien found it very cute and adorable.

He slowly removed his hand from hers and cupped her cheek gently, seeing for any injuries then he asked, “Hey Mari, are you hurt?”

“No not at all” she quickly said, fanning her hand in front of her.

He didn’t look convinced but nevertheless, he sighed and gave her that million-dollar smile that she absolutely adored.

“Ok well, would you like me to walk you to your studio area?” Adrien asked, extending his arm out for her.

She nodded courteously and wrapped her own arm around his. This wasn’t anything out of the ordinary since both of them were best friends after they spent time getting to know each other over the years. But Marinette couldn’t help but think about that awful nightmare she had of Chat and how he had died in her arms.

The thought of that sent shivers up her spine and Adrien noticed and he carefully turned towards her, concern in his eyes, “Marinette are you sure you’re ok?” he asked gently and quietly to avoid eavesdroppers.

Now that he looked at her in the brightly lit room he could see dark bags under her eyes and her eyes looked a little puffy and red.

“Didn’t sleep well I guess” she quietly stated, looking at her feet.

Adrien looked her over and sighed, taking her by the waist he led her in the opposite direction.

“A-Adrien what are you doing, my studio is that way” Marinette squeaked, startled by the sudden change in direction.

He simply looked down at her and smirked, and simply said, “I know” and Marinette stopped dead in her tracks making him turn towards her.

“What are you up to Agreste?” Marinette taking a confident stance, hand propped against her hip slightly glaring at him.

Adrien found it quite hot whenever she would do that, which was often, he slowly began to grow feelings for his awkward but cute friend who was no longer awkward but actually quite confident. She was more taller around 5’7,’ No match for Adrien’s 6’3’ stature of course but still pretty tall for a girl and her hips have grown wider and her face slimmed down, due to her exercising more as Ladybug, but he didn’t know that, and her midnight hair reached the small of her back, silkier and shinier than ever. Her waist was small and toned from what he could tell through her tank top and her eyes were a urethral blue that could challenge sapphires. Her freckles were sprinkled across her face like constellations, his favorite feature of her by far, and she had grown into a kind, confident, and incredibly stunning young woman. Adrien adored Marinette but kept his cool since he didn’t want her to become awkward around him like at Dupont and he’d really hate to lose Marinette.

He didn’t realize he hasn’t responded and turned as red as Nathaniel’s hair and stuttered out, “ W-well I w-wanted to t-take you to t-the caf-fe around t-the block t-to r-relax.”

He shook his head and looked away to the side. Marinette was touched that Adrien wanted to do this for her but she didn’t want to lose her internship.

She sighed and said, “ Adrien I really appreciate you trying to do this for me but I’m on a strict schedule and I don’t think your father would appreciate it if I strayed away”

Adrien immediately turned his head and his eyes gleamed with excitement,” I can tell him that we were discussing some designs for the Winter fashion show and you needed to know what would work for me!”

He was practically jumping up and down like a child who has just been given candy. He saw that Marinette wasn’t too convinced and presented her with his “kitten” eyes. She continued to glare subtly at him but in the end, she gave up and her expression softened.

“Oh alright,” she said nudging him softly in the ribs walking past him, Adrien watching her hips sway, enchanting him.

“As long as I don't get in trouble” she continued.

Adrien was knocked out of his stupor and quickly ran after her to catch up.

Little did they know that a particular assistant was overhearing everything…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette talk about their plans for the day and a certain alley cat isn't all too happy... until he finds out they're with him lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be writing titles for the chapters cause I don't really have any good ideas but if you do feel free to leave them down below! It is greatly appreciated! :)

Nathalie was just arriving at the scene in which Marinette bumped into Adrien. She quietly watched the interaction between the two and decided to follow them.

She overheard Adrien present his idea to Marinette, _Adrien what are you doing?_ Nathalie thought and sighed in relief as Marinette resisted.

Nathalie did not want to deal with the fact that if Marinette did not show up to work, she would have to break the news to Gabriel, who took pride in mentoring Marinette as his protege. He even admitted to Nathalie once that she had the potential to run Gabriel Fashion once he retired, and frankly, Nathalie had grown a soft spot for the quirky blue-eyed girl.

But as soon as she headed back to her office, she immediately stopped as she heard Marinette say “Oh, alright”

_Oh no_ , Nathalie thought rubbing the bridge of her nose.

_Why the hell are both Agreste men so persistent? Damn them and their charms,_ Nathalie internally thought.

As she had been seen as family by the Agreste so she took to Adrien as if he were her own son, she loved the atmosphere she was in but never showed it because that’s just how she is, but she does make sure that Adrien knows how much she loves him and lets Gabriel know how much she cares for him…. In her own ways but that’s not the point.

_Adrien you’re going to get the scolding of your life child, making my work harder than it already is._

She internally screamed and headed toward the office of her boss to inform him of the mishap. Gabriel was quietly sitting at his desk overlooking some of the designs of the Winter collection when Nathalie unexpectedly popped into his office, not looking at him but at her tablet.

“What is it, Nathalie?” Gabriel asked quirking up an eyebrow at the peculiarity of his assistant’s abrupt entrance.

“Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng will not be coming in until noon sir” she quietly stated, still not prepared to face his wrath but when she never felt it coming, she looked up expecting to see his face as stoic as ever but was surprised to find him completely calm and almost smiling?

Wait that can’t be right, this is THE Gabriel Agreste, the Gordon Ramsey of Fashion, how is he so calm that his star protege would not make it in on time especially with the Winter Fashion show just around the corner!

He noticed her staring at him in utter disbelief and quickly wiped the smile off his face and instead placed his normally stoic features and said “Marinette has worked harder than any other designer at my company, surely she must have had a good reason to be late” he finished.

Nathalie stated “Well sir she was taken away by Adrien” the man became intrigued and leaning forward in his chair placed his arms across the desk placing his fingertips together in front of his face “continue” he stated.

Nathalie was debating on whether or not she should tell the truth or not but she deeply cared for both teens and didn’t want them to have problems so she took the latter just to be safe.

“They went to a cafe to discuss designs for Adrien for the upcoming Winter fashion show”

Gabriel didn’t reply but simply chuckled after a moment of silence and shook his head looking at the photo of the family portrait he had on his desk, the one where he was smiling proudly standing next to his late wife who was holding Adrien as a toddler who was struggling to remain still. He softly smiled at the image of his beautiful wife, Adrien was her exact embodiment but in male version, eyes a gorgeous green, skin perfectly sun-kissed with a dewy glow, and long soft golden hair, every fiber of their being perfection. He loved Adrien and soon began to realize that he was becoming distant with his son as he tried hard to retrieve his wife and he did his best to amend whatever relationship he had left with him. You could say he's grown more benevolent and compassionate since and he was finally becoming the father Adrien had missed during his childhood. His days as Hawkmoth were becoming less and less and since he saw no result and his love for Adrien was becoming greater with every passing day, he would stop almost completely in the Autumn and Winter seasons but he still had hope so he didn’t stop altogether. Someone else was soon entering his heart and it wasn't just Marinette Dupain Cheng _(like a daughter)_ but also a very competent assistant that has been there by his side all these years. **[A/N: Maybe his new love interest ;) ]**

He sighed and turned back to Nathalie saying, “Clear both of their schedules for today, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng certainly deserves it and Adrien needs his rest as well before the Winter Fashion week prep and Fashion week”

“Is that all sir?” Nathalie asked.

“Yes Nathalie, Thank you,” Gabriel said returning to his work.

As Nathalie left his office, he curiously pondered the relationship his son had with his star protege, but he decided he would ask that later, right now he was debating on whether he should go with periwinkle or sapphire for the color scheme of the designs.

“Why not both” said a small voice, from the purple little God.

Nathalie immediately went to her desk and pulled out her phone texting both teens.

_This calls for a 15-minute tea break_ Nathalie thought after she sent the text informing them that their schedules were cleared for the day.

Marinette and Adrien were sitting at a booth drinking their respected drinks when they both heard their phones ding at the same time.

“Your schedules have been cleared for the rest of the day, direct orders from Gabriel Agreste” they both read in unison.

They looked at each other stunned and soon started grinning from ear to ear.

“Hear that Mari, we get to spend the whole day together” exclaimed Adrien happily.

_I get to spend time with my princess_ Adrien thought dreamily.

“Umm, I don't think so Mr. Agreste” Marinette started smirking.

He frowned as he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts.

“Why?” He asked sadly with a pout.

“because, “ she said, covering her mouth from giggling at his cuteness. “I already have plans with Alya tonight and a certain someone is bound to visit me later too.”

Adrien scowled at this, _who could possibly be visiting MY princess!, who’s the unlucky bastard to cross my path tonight_... Then he thought, _wait I visit Marinette almost every night… is it me?, I’m the bastard??_

He shook his head and crossed his arms and slyly asked through a smirk.

“Oh, and who is this mysterious individual visiting my best friend late at night?”

Marinette blushed madly, “N-no one” she shook her head furiously “it's just a friend who comes to check up on me every once in a while.”

He smiled his crooked smile, “Then you don’t mind me meeting them don’t you and it isn’t a person I don’t know entirely, riiighht Mari?”

She laughed awkwardly, “Of course you know hi- I MEAN them”

“All of Paris knows him” she muttered softly not knowing that Adrien heard that last part.

“Well if all of Paris knows him then it can’t be me because you said I couldn’t hang out with you all day” leaning back in his seat putting his hands behind his head he stated nonchalantly, “Then it must be Paris’ other heartthrob Chat Noir,” He said pointing finger guns at her winking.

Marinette turned riper than a cherry from her neck all the way to the tips of her ears.

She laid her head on the table and groaned softly, “Kill me”

Adrien lightly chuckled and went to go sit by her. He wrapped his arm gently across her shoulders and softly brushed them, “Aww cheer up Mari, you know I’m teasing” He was ecstatic that she was talking about him, well his alter ego, and he was definitely going to pay her a visit later on.

She lifted her head and laid on his shoulder, “Promise you won’t tell anyone” she said softly.

“I purr-omise, cat’s honor,” he said holding up one hand in the air and one on his chest.

“Oh God not you too” she joked, poking his nose gently.

He was curious as to what she thought of the black cat hero so he asked, “What do you think of Chat Noir, do you think he’s cooler than me” wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She snorted softly and flicked his chest playfully, “He’s way more cooler than you Adrien for sure” she thought carefully and added, “You could say he’s the cat's meow” winking at him.

Adrien blushed and cleared his throat in disbelief, “D-did you really j-ust pun?”

Marinette laughed gently, Adrien loved her laugh, it was so angelic to him, “What chat got your tongue” she got awfully close and blew on his face.

He blushed hard and moved back to his seat, “Ha ha very funny Marinette” he said, pouting, then an idea came to mind and he gave a devilish grin.

“Say, Mari, what if word got out that you think Chat Noir is the cat’s meow or that you're secretly a pun-lover” her jaw dropped and she turned crimson.

“A-ADRIEN AGRESTE YOU WOULDN’T DARE” she whispered screamed.

He leaned in closer, their noses almost touching, “Watch me” he whispered in a sultry voice.

Marinette gasped and smacked him up across the head.

“Ow what was that for?” he said gently rubbing the area where she smacked him. _Damn, she has an arm,_ Adrien thought.

“For blackmailing me Agreste,” she said playfully.

“Fine I won’t say anything but don’t attack me again” he joked back.

“Deal,” she said.

“Deal” he replied back.

They realized it was around 3 pm so they paid and left the cafe talking about some design ideas for Adrien discussing the color and styles of the pieces. They both were talking about the day prior and about the upcoming month which was fashion week and how Marinette was all but excited for it. Adrien dreaded it since it would take most of his free time but he decided it was better since Marinette would also be busy and he genuinely loved her company. They headed toward the park, arms linked while walking around admiring the scenery while eating an ice-cream gifted to them by Andre Glacier the sweethearts' ice-cream maker, and having it end by having Marinette driving Adrien to his flat.

“Thanks for today, Adrien you really cheered me up,” Marinette said slightly blushing as she walked Adrien to his door.

“No problem Mari, whenever you need me I’m here,” he said smiling but quickly adopted a more serious face and took her shoulders looking directly into her eyes to ensure his message reached her.

Blue meeting Green.

“I mean this Marinette, talk to me whenever you need me or someone ok? I lo-... care for you a lot and wouldn’t want to see you get hurt so please come to me if you feel upset or alone alright?”

“O-ok thanks Adrien” Marinette quietly said.

Adrien pulled her towards his chest and embraced her, putting his chin on top of her head. Her arms wrapped around his waist inhaling the aroma of cologne on his chest and smiled against him.

They pulled away slowly looking each other in the eyes, “Have a good night Mari” and placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead.

This was a habit of theirs since they became best friends and now it was Marinette’s turn to place one on his, “Goodnight, Adrien” mirroring his gesture, she got on tippy toes and he slightly bent down to reveal his forehead to her and she placed a soft warm kiss in its place.

They stared at each other smiling as they parted waving goodbye. Adrien waited till Marinette got in her car and finally walked inside the complex as he saw her leave. He dreamily sighed once he closed the door of his apartment behind him and that’s when a black little blur zoomed out in front of him complaining.

“Enough with your sappiness and get me some camembert!”

“Whatever Plagg,” said Adrien smiling softly at the little god of destruction.

“It’s in the fridge,” Adrien said as he removed his Black hoodie revealing a graphic tee of Jagged Stone.

He carefully took that off too revealing his toned and muscular body and arms along with his cutting v-line. Truly a work of art crafted by the gods. His sun-kissed skin glowing in the beautiful descending sunset. His apartment was quite big, well penthouse, Adrien doesn’t like calling it that because it seems too bougie, but the back wall was filled with floor to ceiling windows, similar to his old room. His living room was big and had three white couches, two facing each other and one facing the giant 85’’ inch flat screen tv. There was also a rectangular coffee table with some candles he received as a housewarming gift from Marinette. He didn’t design the interior but Marinette had recommended some of her colleagues and he greatly appreciated it. Some pieces were picked out by Marinette, such as the sleek black carpet that was in his living room and some of the frames that had pictures of the Eiffel tower in black and white and constellations. He slowly walked up the 3 steps that led out of his living room and went to the kitchen where he found Plagg lounging out on the white quartz counter, belching loudly while patting his tiny stomach. Adrien groaned knowing he would clean that later.

“You're a pig Plagg” Adrien muttered, annoyed.

“No, I’m a kwami” the tiny being retorted.

Adrien chuckled and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. His kitchen was predominantly white with accents of gold and silver and black. If anyone came in not knowing it was his home, one could say it resembles Chat Noir’s aesthetic except for the green of course. Adrien didn’t want to raise any suspicions. As soon as he finished drinking his water, he shot it in the recycling bin, put on some pj’s, and texted Marinette if she made it home alright. He was about to text her when he saw her name pop up on his phone. The picture of her smiling widely with her beautiful freckles with the Eiffel tower towering behind her. **(A/N Haha, get it? It's an Eiffel tower pun, towering Ok no, nevermind.)** He smiled softly as he read her message,

**Mari:** I’m safe and sound at home <3

**Adrien** : Thanks for putting your knight’s heart at ease.;)

**Mari** : Your such a flirt

**Adrien** : Only with you Mari <3

**Mari** : Uh-huh, sure

**Adrien** : Aww you got to believe me Mari, no other girl is worthy of my flirtatious remarks

**Mari** : Ok ok don’t get worked up I’m just teasing

**Mari** : Sweet dreams Adrien, Goodnight

**Adrien** : Sweet dreams Mari, Goodnight

He clicked his home button and a picture of him and Marinette appeared on the screen. Marinette was perched on his shoulders holding up a peace sign with one hand and holding Adrien's hand with the other with the Eiffel Tower in the background at sunset. He was holding onto her thigh and holding her hand with the other. He smiled softly at it. _It feels like such a long time ago_ Adrien thought. But in reality, it had only been a year and a half since they grew close but he felt like if they've been close their entire lives. He closed out of his phone revealing a group picture of Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien at the park, sitting together under a beautiful oak tree in spring with both girls sitting in the laps of the boys, all of them smiling widely at the picture. How Adrien adored his friends and one of them, particularly the girl with the blue-bell eyes, happened to capture his heart.

“Lucky for her, this cat is nocturnal,” Adrien said as he went back into the kitchen and cleaned up Plagg’s mess.

“Plagg we’re going out” Adrien called and the black kwami groaned.

“Are we going to see your princess?” he said mockingly.

“Yes Plagg, yes we are,” Adrien said and called for his transformation.

"Claws out!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are revealed and a new desire arises. How are they going to deal with it? Keep on reading and you'll soon find out ;)  
> Fluff and stuff but no sin at least not yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys sorry about the late chapter but here it is and I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!

*Earlier that day*

“Marinette” Alya was waving her hand in front of her friend who was lost in thought for some reason staring at one of her designs for the Winter collections.

“What- what is it, Alya?” Marinette asked carefully.

“Girl I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past minute” Marinette shook her head, “ I’m sorry Alya can you run that by me again?”

The brunette sighed and chuckled at her best friend’s antics,  _ Some things never change _ Alya thought.

“Anyways as I was saying, The  Musée du Louvre wanted me to write a journal entry for their front page cover on Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Alya was ecstatic and was practically bouncing off the walls as she told her best friend. Marinette’s eyes widened with surprise, then proceeded to hug her best friend and congratulate her. 

“That’s amazing Alya, I’m so happy for you!” The raven-haired girl smiled fondly at her best friend of four years, remembering telling each other their most wanted dreams and goals in life, and now they were finally here.

“...-Adrien “ Marinette broke from her trance and looked up at her best friend in mild confusion. 

“Huh,” Marinette said and Alya simply shook her head.

“I was asking how are you and Adrien are, you know are you making any moves on him?” The brunette smirked at her best friend giving her a knowing look. 

The raven-haired girl blushed slightly, “Alya we’re just friends and I actually enjoy being his friend, I can actually talk to him better that way.” 

Alya gave her a once over and shrugged, “Ok but if anything happens between you two, I better be the first to know” she crossed her arms and point towards a spot on Marinette’s desk and Marinette turned to look to see a small square of black tin foil on one of her sketchbooks. 

Marinette turned a dark crimson.

” Alyyaaa” Marinette groaned.

“I’m just being cautious and looking out for you” Alya stated in a motherly way.

“Someone’s gotta watch out for you, and while the parents are away Mama Alya is in their stay” Alya began to smirk,” But I don’t happen to mind having little Adrinette’s running around the apartment.

Marinette buried her head in her knees, she was sitting on a chaise lounge and Alya was sitting in her desk chair.

“Alya, please, just stop.”

The brunette broke out laughing, and Marinette glared at the tan-skinned female.

“You really are something else Nette” 

Marinette softened at the nickname.

“I love you too Al” she simply stated. 

“Of course you do,” Alya said nonchalantly. “So how about that movie marathon you owed me?” Alya asked going to the living room to find the selection of Marinette’s movies.

\-----------------------------------------------

Adrien never felt free or better as he jumped over the buildings, vaulting over any obstacle. As Chat Noir he can be his true self and become his true persona. He rarely got to release that side of him, but that all changed four years ago when he received a mysterious box that housed the jewel of the ring, the ring that held the power of destruction. Adrien felt prepared the moment he slipped the ring onto his finger and quickly transformed. He later met his counterpart face to face, literally, she came out of the sky while he was balancing on his staff and they got tangled up in her yo-yo. After they had battled that Akuma and Hawkmoth threatened Paris, she was brave enough to take on his swarm of Akuma and swore that they would protect Paris no matter what. That’s when he knew from that moment on, “Whoever that is under that mask, I love that girl.” Looking back it just seemed a silly confession but to him, he meant every word, but now things have changed. Although he still loved the spotted heroine, his heart slowly began to give way to another girl which was of course, Marinette. He grew fond of Marinette during their last year of College Dupont and ever since, they’ve never been closer and he loved that he got to meet this new side of Marinette. Since Nino, his best friend, began to get busy with DJ gigs and signing albums with Bob Ross, he didn’t have time for Adrien anymore, which wasn’t an issue because Adrien knows that’s how he felt when Adrien had to leave for photoshoots and events and he couldn’t hang out with Nino as much. That just meant he spent more time with Marinette and that’s when he got to know this entire new Marinette that he fell in love with. As he was approaching her apartment, he heard two girls conversing at the bottom of the apartment complex. Thanks to Chat Noir’s night vision, he could see Alya and Marinette talking at the bottom. Marinette was wearing a short silk black robe with her hair flowing down. She had on Black slip ons and had her pastel pink phone in her hand.  __

_ Mari sure loves pink _ Chat Noir thought dreamily. 

He honestly loved that she loved that color so much. He loves when she loves something dearly and one day he hopes that he can say the same about himself. 

_If_ _ only Marinette loved me the way I do. _

He was pulled away from his thought bubble as he heard the girls bidding their goodbyes. 

_ That’s my cue _ Chat Noir thought as he leapt to the balcony Marinette’s apartment was on. 

“Take care, Alya,” Marinette said as she walked back to her complex. 

She went into the elevator and clicked on the 5th floor, she quickly scrambled back into her apartment needing the warmth of her cozy home. She set down her keys by the door and plopped herself onto her couch. Her apartment was decent in size, there was a main entryway with a bathroom to the right and a storage unit to the left. Her washer and dryers were in another unit closer to the guest bedroom. Her kitchen was small but functional. She had white quartz countertops and black cabinets with silver accents. Her living room held 2 black couches, with one facing the 50’’ inch tv and the other one, facing the balcony forming an L shape with the other couch with a pastel pink rug under them sitting under a black round coffee table with a pair of pink roses.(Gift from Chat Noir). She was about to go upstairs to her bedroom when suddenly she heard a light tapping on her balcony doors. She suddenly froze but recomposed herself and went towards the door. Slightly moving the black and pink curtains to peek to see who it was.

“ _Chat Noir_ ” she quickly covered her mouth, not planning to say his name out loud.

With his super hearing, he heard a muffled 'Chat Noir' and he quickly turned his head to her, he saw her quickly shut the curtains. 

Marinette internally cursed herself,  _ why can’t I act normal around him. S _ he groaned and facepalmed.

She quickly adjusted herself in her full-length mirror and quickly went to open her balcony door to him. He was not expecting that so he yowled and jumped onto her railing almost falling until he felt a weight pull against him. Marinette had wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him flush to her with ease. 

_ What the hell, she’s hella strong! _

Chat Noir quickly broke out of his stupor and regained his balance stepping onto her balcony. She was still holding on to him tightly and he gently tapped her shoulders to get her attention. She looked up and immediately turned crimson and started speaking at rapid speeds. 

“OmygoshimsosorryChatNoirididn’tmeantoholdyouforthatlongandi’msorryiinvadedyourpersonalspacean-”

“Marinette!” 

She looked up at him and he was smiling kindly at her slightly blushing, wait that can't be true he’s in love with Ladybug. 

_I_ _ t’s just your imagination Marinette. _

“Oh, I'm sorry” she simply said quietly looking down to the side.

“You're ok,” He replied.

She shivered, not by the cold but the sultriness of his voice, and Chat Noir thought it was because of the latter so he quickly said “You should go back inside Princess, it’s really cold out here” 

she looked up and nodded as he gave her an excuse to go back inside but as she turned to go back inside, she stopped halfway in and asked, “Would you like to come in too, I have hot cocoa or tea if you want” she slightly blushed, embarrassed slightly by her own forwardness.

He blushed deeply and said quietly, “I would love to, thank you.”

Both of them stepped inside the cozy apartment. Chat couldn’t help but notice all the blankets that were placed in almost every area of the home. There was one on the dining table, 2 on the couches, and a couple in a basket near the upstairs. He could see that most of them were pink and black and he wished he could grab one and cuddle with Marinette, but he didn’t think she’d want to. They have gotten closer ever since evillustrator and that time with glaciator and they’ve been hanging out ever since but he began to develop feelings for her and up until about a month ago, he went to visit Marinette almost every night. Before that he either didn’t have time or he wanted to avoid her because frankly, he didn’t want to lose Marinette in his form where he can visit her home. Marinette has yet to invite Adrien since they’ve both been busy with fashion week and she recently moved in 2 months ago. Chat Noir sat at the counter admiring the small cozy home,  _ much more homier than his _ , he thought and started to stare at Marinette who was preparing 2 mugs, Ones that he had personally made for her, one saying His Princess in gold with a pastel pink mug and the other saying Her Kitten in silver on a black and green mug. 

She turned around slightly and asked, “tea or hot cocoa?” 

He noticed the necklaces she was wearing, it was the one that Adrien gave her of a crown and the one Chat had given her of a bell.

He was completely shocked and blushed, ducking his head slightly answering, “Hot cocoa, please” she giggled softly at his awkwardness and continued to prepare both mugs. 

Chat knew he was deeply in love with this girl and sighed a little loudly, which made him and Marinette freeze up. He immediately turned crimson and saw her back stiffen. He inwardly cursed himself in every language he knew but stopped when he saw Marinette's shoulders shake and sobbing softly. He quickly got up and was by her side instantly, he saw that she was crying and had her eyes shut tightly. As soon as she felt his presence, she dropped the spoon she was holding in one of the mugs and crashed into his chest, and began to shake and cry uncontrollably. Chat, initially shocked, remained silent for a moment and wrapped his arms around her petite lithe figure.

He began cooing her and rubbing circles along her back, “It’s ok princess, I’m here. You can tell me anything you know” she slowly began to calm down still both holding on to each other tightly.

She loosened a bit to look up at him.

“Can I get something off my chest Chat?” She asked with puffy eyes and cherry nose.

“Of course, Princess” Chat replied while tucking a loose strand behind her ear gently.

“Can we go to my bedroom and talk, I want to lie down” She replied softly.

“Ok,” he simply said.

As she began to walk away he gently stopped her and stooped down to carry her bridal style. She looked at him in mild confusion but smiled softly and nuzzled into his chest as Chat lightly kissed her forehead.

“Where to, Princess?” Chat asked.

She pointed to the stairs, “Upstairs, the furthest door down,” she responded.

He quietly nodded and proceeded to walk up, careful as to not hit her head on the wall. They made it to the door and she opened it with one of her hands, as he stepped in he could see her bed with it’s black and pink bedding on a loft in a cozy corner and the first bedroom floor resembled her old bedroom except with more designs and more modernized. She had a large PC with pink accents and her sewing machine was in one corner of the room along with her sewing supplies. She had 3 mannequins, each holding a different design, none of them being from the collection but were still impressive. The first one was a silk dress with pink and black accents, black lacing around the bust area with a sweetheart neckline, the material hugging the torso of the mannequin and flowing freely at the bottom with a leg slit riding just above the thigh. The second was another dress but with green and silver accents. It had two thick straps that dropped into a v line right in between the breasts and ended just under above the midsection of the torso and the bottom had a mermaid tail bodice that accentuated the waists with several silver sparkles in an ombre pattern where most of them were found at the bottom. The final mannequin held a silk pajama set with black lacing around the edges of the upper breast and at the bottom of the silk shorts. The silk used was a burning red, the same red that resembled the spotted heroine. Chat gently walked up the steps towards her lofted bed and placed her gently at the headboard while carefully sitting down right beside her. Marinette looked calmer and so she took a deep breath and looked at the black cat hero and explained how her nightmare had tormented her and how his shallow breath had triggered it, of course excluding the details about her being Ladybug. 

“You died in my arms Chat” Marinette’s voice cracked “and you died after breathing one last time so I guess when you sighed it gave me a flashback to that memory” Marinette finished, tears silently streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

Chat Noir was shocked, to say the least. 

_ My poor princess, she has been suffering because of me,  _ Chat thought sadly.

“I’m sorry Marinette, but know that I won’t leave you, you mean everything to me” Chat said softly, smiling gently at her.

She smiled back at him, closed her eyes, and put her forehead against his. He wanted to help her heal, help her realize that he was right there and that he wouldn’t leave her. He would fight to stay right by his Princess’s side at all times, He loves her too much. Chat gently cupped both her cheeks with his hands and kissed away her tears then began to kiss her temples, her forehead, her chin, her cute button nose, and stopped right before her lips. Their breaths fanning onto each other’s faces while staring into each other's eyes.

Green eyes meeting Blue ones. 

A hunger and desire soon began to burn and fester inside both of them. He saw her eyes fluttering closed, leaning forward and so he mimicked her actions and met her halfway. Their lips carefully pressed against each other in a soft and loving kiss. 

The beginning of something new.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some steamy and passionate encounters with a feline hero and a not-so-innocent macaroon (AKA Marinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains sin and some fluff but mostly sin. Please feel free to skip this chapter if you are uncomfortable with it. It won't really matter if you read it or not and the plot will continue as per usual. You have been warned...

Chat gently pulled back and laid down opening his arms invitingly to Marinette and she gladly accepted his silent offer. She snuggled up to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, fitting perfectly as if she were meant for that spot, which Chat adored. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and smiled softly as he heard her giggle. 

“I’m glad I can make you smile princess,” Chat said, placing his chin atop of her head. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me Kitty” she carefully lifted her chin up so that she could face him. 

She was laying on top of him and rested her legs in between his. She propped herself on his chest so that she could see him better. He looked at her lovingly with his ears perked towards her. She reached forward and began scratching the nape of his neck and he leaned his head back into her touch. They both had animal tendencies, well tendencies that came with the kwami; usually depends on the kwami, and Chat happened to have an itch that can only be scratched by her or Ladybug, other than that no other person could relieve that for him. She on the other hand would get weaker during the cold weather, which is why she had blankets all over her apartment and why she always kept it at 80 degrees. Her soft pink lights illuminated both their figures and Chat could see Marinette’s breasts from where she propped herself up on his chest, of course, he didn’t mean to but he happened to notice when she propped her chin in both hands exposing her chest. He turned a bright red and soon began to grow warm in between his legs. He moved a little to accommodate himself while they were talking but began to grow even warmer as the friction of Marinette’s legs against his crotch caused pressure on the growing mass. Marinette stopped talking about her day as she felt a growing warmth on her thighs and soon realized what was happening but before Chat could utter an apology, she shushed him gently and placed one of her lithe fingers against his soft parted lips, and pushed herself off to readjust herself and straddle him right above his member. She slowly removed her black silk robe, revealing her two-piece pastel pink silk set, made by the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Her top barely covered her torso laced with black lacing, two thin black straps holding it up, and along with her shorts that barely covered her behind, also decorated with the same black lacing at the top but on the edges of her shorts. She slowly bent down and began to grind over his rock hard boner and Chat began to groan softly, grabbing her hips as she gently rocked back and forth on him over the suit. Marinette bent down and pressed her lips against his, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Chat Noir but he quickly recovered and began to kiss her back. The kiss soon began to grow passionate and hungry. Chat’s tongue licking the bottom of hers asking permission for entrance and she gladly gave it. His tongue entered her mouth, both of them fighting for dominance. Chat fondling and exploring every part of Marinette as she continued to grind on him, she was feeling his strong toned abs and chest, up into his neck and hair. They separated slowly leaving a trail of saliva, panting softly and Marinette carefully pulled his head back by the hair and began to kiss his neck. 

“M-Mari” Chat stuttered, overwhelmed by the lust in his mind. 

“Wait kitty, we’ve only just begun” Marinette whispered in his ear, nibbling his earlobe.

Chat moaned and Marinette discovered that his sweet spot was his earlobe, so she licked, bit, and sucked on it for as long as she could and went down to his neck trailing her tongue and kissed along his neck. 

“S-stop teasing P-princess” Chat whined.

“Impatient Kitten” Marinette scolded. 

She began to pull down his bell all the way until it stopped right above his erection. Chat lightly gasped and groaned, grabbing Marinette tightly and pushed up against her lady parts. She moaned a little and began to feel herself getting wet. She trailed kisses all over his chest and abs until she reached the end of the zipper and she gently pulled down, revealing some black briefs along with a mound. She gently squeezed and Chat moaned louder. 

“Mmm M-Marinette,” he said with pleasure. 

She went back up to him and kissed him hungrily, pulled away, and returned to where she was. She looked at him to make sure she wasn’t going too far and he nodded at her eagerly when he caught her looking up at him. She then proceeded to pull him out gently and placed it on top of his underwear. 

She slowly began to pump his shaft with her hands and Chat began to moan loudly, “Keep going Princess” Chat groaned. 

She decided to spice things up and put the shaft in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. 

Chat gasped loudly and growled, “F-fuck Mari, ahhh” and grabbed onto her hair, careful enough with his claws but placing enough pressure to steady himself.

He was reaching his climax and moaned, “P-princess I’m about to cum” and he finally released himself.

Marinette drank the creamy liquid and began to clean up the mess with her tongue, massaging his balls. “Marinette,” Chat Noir said reverently. She simply chuckled and kissed him giving him a taste of himself.

“What kitty, Chat got your tongue?” and she laughed when he began to pout.

She cut herself short when she felt herself get warmer in between her legs. She got off of him and laid on her back reaching her hand inside her panties and started rubbing her clit. Chat turned and saw what she was doing and didn’t think it was fair for her to pleasure him and pleasure herself by herself. He grabbed her hand and pulled it out of her panties gently. 

“P-princess what are you doing?” Chat already knew the answer but wanted her to talk to him about whether she felt comfortable having him pleasure her.

She whimpered softly and said, “I’m sorry Chat, I’m just r-really wet and I w-want to pleasure myself” she rubbed her legs together to stifle her desire.

“Please let me help Princess,” Chat said, removing his glove and trailing it down her toned abdomen towards her area. 

“No Chat it’s ok, I don't want to bother you with this, really I can do it” Marinette quietly said. 

Chat shook his head, “Please princess” he whispered in a sultry tone to her ear while rubbing her vulva.

“Ahhh, o-ok Chat” Marinette replied. 

He began rubbing in between her folds and she arched her back into his touch breathing his name.

“C-chat” Marinette replied airly.

He soon changed positions and loomed over her squirming figure by straddling her and placing his unoccupied hand by her head and proceeded to remove her shorts and black laced panties gently, not wanting to frighten her by ripping them off and he doubted Marinette would be appreciative of him ruining her hard work. He slowly began to kiss her then grew more intense and his tongue began fighting hers and he slowly removed himself from the kiss and trailed towards her neck and jawline. Marinette continued panting and moaning, burning in his touch. He inserted two fingers in her and began pumping gently enough to not hurt her but with enough force to send chills down her spine.

“Ahhhh Ch-aa-t” Marinette whimpered.

Chat only hummed in response and removed his fingers and his mouth slowly began to descend upon her abdomen swiping his tongue and leaving kiss marks in his path until reaching all the way down to her entrance. He looked up at her with those gorgeous piercing green eyes and Marinette could feel herself tremble as she nodded for approval. He gently moved her legs over his shoulders and grabbed on to her thighs. He first started licking her ‘lips’ and sucked on her clit, causing Marinette to shiver and breathe heavily, wanting more, then Chat began to swirl his tongue at her entrance and Marinette screamed in pleasure. She had never experienced such pleasure in her life even when masturbating. She tightly grabbed onto his hair and he gripped her more tightly around the thighs and she arched her back wanting Chat to continue doing incredible things to her with his mouth.  She finally was starting to feel a tight sensation in the bottom of her belly and shoot its way all throughout her body. 

She barely managed to moan out, “C-chat, I’m g-going to c-cum.” 

His tongue swirled around her walls and she screamed finally releasing her warm liquid and Chat happily drank it and began to clean up her area, causing Marinette to squirm under his touch but he kept firm so all she could do was whimper. He finally finished and rubbed her all the way up to her exposed breasts from all the squirming she had done. He blushed furiously, and simply stated, “Y-you’re gorgeous Marinette” while looking at those Sapphire blue gems of hers. 

She looked at him with an equally red face and cupped his cheek, bringing his face closer to hers to kiss him softly and gently. 

“You’re gorgeous” Marinette whispered against his lips.

\------------------

  
  
  


After their steamy session, they dressed themselves and cuddled the whole night. Chat laying himself on top of Marinette, softly purring as she stroked his soft golden hair until they both fell asleep. Chat awoke underneath a soft plush black blanket and a soft ray of sunshine from the window of the level below. He gently stretched out his limbs and pushed himself up, opened his eyes, expecting to find his beautiful princess to still be sleeping but instead he didn’t find anything. He looked around her room and there was no sight of the beautiful midnight haired girl. Chat suddenly grew worried and sprinted down the stairs just to stop dead in his tracks to find Marinette in the kitchen cooking up something delicious and Chat couldn’t help but drool. 

_ Mmmm I wonder what deliciousness Mari has prepared  _ Chat thought silently. 

He decided to sneak up on her so he quietly made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Nuzzling his face into her exposed shoulder, he breathed in her vanilla lavender scent and peppered kisses all along her shoulder, neck, and cheek and Marinette squirmed and giggled happily. She was wearing the red two-piece set from one of the mannequins and he honestly found that both red and pink suited her very well. 

_ I wonder if she would make a green one or a black one! I’d bet she’d look just as sexy,  _ Chat thought.

Her butt was pressed against his crotch and he couldn’t help but moan softly into her shoulder and press himself gently against her, tightening his grip around her waist.

Marinette smiled as strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt his grip tightening on her pushing her against his bulge. Marinette was very surprised last night when she found out just how big Chat really was even without being turned on. She simply smiled at the gesture and momentarily stopped the task at hand to reach her hand into his hair and caressed gently. 

“Enjoyed your sleep,  _ Chaton _ " Marinette asked.

“Very,  _ Maribug  _ one of the best nights of sleep thus far” 

Marinette blushed at the new nickname. 

_ If only he knew how accurate that nickname was _ . 

She giggled and pressed herself further into his chest and turned her head towards his and kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad  _ minou” _ Marinette replied with a smile. 

He turned to look at her and smiled equally as bright and pressed his lips against hers in a soft and gentle manner.

She blushed madly at his tenderness but softly shook her head and asked, “Can you please set up the table kitty, I’m almost done with breakfast” 

He nodded eagerly, squeezed her gently one more time while pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“At your service, Princess” he replied with a gentle pat on both of her hips.

Chat began to set up the table with plates and cups for the two of them. Marinette had made an assortment of breakfast. She had made fluffy golden pancakes along with some chocolate covered crepes, fresh croissants, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Chat was amazed by the preparation and looked at her in awe as she sat down across from him at the small round dining table. 

“Princess you shouldn’t have made so much” he replied astoundedly.

“Absolutely” Marinette replied with a smile. “It’s the least I could do after all you’ve done for Paris” 

Chat pouted, and Marinette found it extremely adorable, but then Chat had a comeback and replied cheekily, “I believe I was paid quite handsomely last night and even more if I’m being completely honest”

He smirked when he saw her eyes widen and almost choke on her food.

**(A/N like last night when she almost choked on that DI-!)**

“WHAT!” Marinette replied while fanning her face.

“Who knew you were extremely good at pleasing Purr-incess” he simply stated. 

She turned away and quietly retorted, “Who knew you were really good with your tongue” and now it was Chat’s turn to turn crimson and choke.

He started coughing and Marinette quickly looked up and went to his side and started patting his back. She handed him his glass of water and he quietly thanked her. 

She smirked and asked, “What? The kitten can’t handle his own remarks thrown back at him?”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “No, it’s not that it’s just that… I wasn’t expecting that from you”

He scratched the back of his neck and said quietly looking off onto her balcony, “It’s the first time I’ve been given and given head”

She examined him and understood. He was afraid that she was disappointed which was why he didn’t expect her to say anything, but Marinette couldn’t think of any reason why. She was practically screaming his name the whole time, but she brushed it aside. 

“It was my first time doing that as well, don’t worry about it and I really enjoyed it so thank you Chat” she replied earnestly.

Chat looked back at her and smiled softly admiring the gorgeous girl in front of him. 

_ I’m going to marry you someday _ . 

Her eyes widened and she suddenly got hot around her neck and face all the way to her ears. Chat’s ears flattened and he felt as hot as the sun. 

“I said that aloud didn’t I?” he asked, embarrassed. 

She simply nodded finding her lap to be very interesting. 

“I’m really sorry Marinette, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” he quickly said.

“NO, i m-mean n-no i-it’s ok r-really” she nervously answered.

“I’m just surprised that’s all” she laughed awkwardly and shrugged her shoulders. 

He was taken aback by this for some reason but it warmed him up nonetheless.

He shook away the thought and cleared his throat, he was done eating and he asked, “Are you done? If you are, I can take your plate and wash them” He stood up holding his plate.

“U-umm n-no it’s ok I’ll take care of it, p-please let me” she stood up quickly and tripped over her feet.

_ Great Marinette you made a complete fool of yourself and now you’re going to eat shit, You deserve it. _

Marinette closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for impact but it never came. Instead, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled close to their chest. She looked up and found Chat smiling gently as he quietly said, _‘I got you'_ and gently kissed her forehead. She pressed herself in the touch letting out a contented sigh and hugged his torso. He held her close and placed his cheek on top of her head. They stayed like that for a while and finally went to go clean up. Chat had to go back to his place and change for work that morning and so did Marinette. Marinette walked him onto her balcony and before Chat left he grabbed her waist with one arm and cupped her cheek with his hand and placed a tender kiss of promises that couldn’t explain even half of what Chat felt for the quirky freckled girl. He pulled back and Marinette pressed her forehead against his, stroking his cheek with one of her hands.

“I’ll come and see you when I can, Okay Princess?” Chat said airily. 

She smiled, “I’ll be waiting Kitty”

and with that, they embraced each other and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He saluted her goodbye with two fingers and extended his baton and leaped over the rooftops of Paris, leaving behind a very contented Ladybug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some devastating news are informed to Adrien and now both he and Marinette have to prepare for their biggest threat yet and it isn't Hawkmoth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst for today but it gets better... Hopefully :/  
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

As Chat popped open one of the windows of his bedroom and landed inside, he called off his transformation, walked over to his bed, and plopped face up on it. Plagg zoomed out in front of him and landed on his forehead quietly. This was pretty odd behavior from the black kwami since normally he would be complaining about not having cheese or being tired of transforming or make some quippy joke about him and Marinette but there was nothing so Adrien lifted his hand to scratch in between Plagg’s ears. The kwami soon began emitting a soft and quiet purr, pressing against Adrien’s touch. 

“Hey Plagg, why are you suddenly so quiet? Not that I’m complaining” Adrien quickly added.

Plagg immediately stopped purring and just hummed in response.

_ Ok this not Plagg’s normal behavior, something’s up  _ Adrien thought. 

He gently plucked the kwami from his forehead, placed him in his palms, and sat upright.

“Plagg what’s going on and why don’t you want to tell me?” 

Plagg looked up at his chosen and they both stared at each other for as long as they could before Plagg gave up and let out a heavy sigh. 

“Listen, kid, I don’t know if Marinette told you but she feels like... something really bad is coming and she confided in me to keep you... as positive as possible for the time being.” 

Adrien was dumbfounded. He was definitely not expecting that answer from the little god of destruction.

“Wait hold on, “ Adrien held one hand up, “When did you talk to Marinette exactly?” Adrien asked, already dreading the answer.

“Oh it was while you were asleep last night” Plagg replied emotionlessly

Adrien’s stomach dropped.

“Does that mean she knows that I’m Chat Noir?!!”

“What if she doesn’t like Adrien like that”

Adrien got up and paced around his bedroom before Plagg could answer. “What if she hates me now!”  “What if she regrets everything we did!” "What if she never wants to see me anymore!” What is she-”

“Hey kid” Plagg said calmly as he patted Adrien’s palm.

“What?” 

“No,” Plagg said simply. 

“No what?!” Adrien yelled. 

“She doesn’t know you’re Chat Noir'' 

Adrien plopped onto the bed again and blew out a sigh of relief. 

“Geez you scared me Plagg'' Adrien said as he placed the kwami on his forehead again. 

“Your ring started beeping in the middle of the night which woke up Marinette and since it was dark she couldn’t see you but I went up to her and told her to face away from you so that she couldn’t see you and that’s when she told me.” 

Plagg added, “She said that in her dreams, she could see you... siding with Hawkmoth or at least being akumatized and now she’s afraid that if you don’t keep your emotions in check for a certain period of time, you will...succumb to Hawkmoth’s control” 

Again another lie, Hawkmoth wasn’t a danger anymore as a few years back his akuma tended to be more docile and easier to defeat, being more focused on their personal goals and not so much about the miraculous. Of course, they didn’t know why but neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir complained, this helped them live a somewhat more peaceful lifestyle that wasn’t constantly draining and they were actually able to live more normal lives. 

Adrien pondered this and stated, “I wouldn’t side with Hawkmoth, never, why does she doubt my ability?”

Adrien felt hurt that Marinette thought he wasn’t able to decide right from wrong.

“No she doesn’t but she's worried, she once fell victim to an akuma remember?”

Adrien thought trying to remember when Marinette was going to get akumatized then it hit him like a brick. 

“It was when she got expelled by that sly liar Lila,” Adrien said angrily, remembering how Mr. Damocles wouldn’t let him defend Marinette and Lila got away with her plan, temporarily of course. 

“See anyone can get akumatized even Marinette, the sweetest and most level-headed girl in Paris”

Adrien looked back at the kwami curiously. That’s the first time Plagg has ever talked about anything positively other than cheese, but Adrien decided to ask that on another day.

“Wait, how does Marinette know for sure that this could happen?”

Plagg simply shrugged, “I’ve had the same feeling you know since I’m the kwami of destruction and I can sense when a cataclysmic event might happen in the future, pun not intended.” 

Adrien thought carefully, “So for a certain period of time I must remain positive so that Hawkmoth won’t be able to take over me?”

“Yes,” Plagg said. 

“When will that be?” Adrien asked while focusing on his kwami.

“Near your 20th birthday, which is soon right?” 

Adrien nodded, his birthday was a month away, exactly one week after Fashion week. 

“But why specifically near my 20th birthday Plagg” Plagg's eyes drooped and his tiny ears flattened against his head. He had to tell some of the truth, he loved Adrien dearly and he personally found Adrien to be one of the best Black Cat Miraculous holders in history, which says a lot coming from Plagg. But he didn’t want him to be unprepared for what’s to come if somehow his bond with Ladybug were to weaken, he would tell Adrien what he could without revealing too much about Ladybug concerning her identity.

“This is when my kittens get hit with the effects of the miraculous the strongest, some don’t survive because the negative energy of the ring consumes them and they are damaged from it or they fall in a deep darkness… it’s the price of the miraculous of destruction.” “It’s even worse now since we have to worry about that but also keeping you sane so that Hawkmoth doesn’t control you since he feeds off of strong negative emotions, and you will be struck with all the negative emotions of the world” Plagg lied again. 

_ This was greater than Hawkmoth _ ...

“This has never happened before because the butterfly miraculous was never used maliciously before right, one of the miraculous holders being akumatized?” Adrien asked while swallowing hard. 

Plagg simply nodded knowing that Adrien doesn't have to worry about being akumatized. 

“So around my birthday is when it will hit r-right?” 

The little kwami nodded again.

“What about Ladybug, does something like that happen to her too, but the opposite?”

The god of destruction remained silent.

“Plagg?” Adrien asked again.

“It’s no use to hide it from you” Plagg continued after a minute of contemplation, guilt ebbing at him.

“Yes the same thing will occur to her on her 20th birthday and once that happens you must stay away from her to protect her,” Plagg finished firmly.

“Why?! Is she going to be hurt!? Will it be worse than mine?!”

“Yes it will be thousands of times worse, she has to consume all of the negative energy in the universe, including yours, and she will…” 

“She will what Plagg?” Adrien asked gravely.

Plagg felt tears stinging his eyes but remained silent.

“Plagg tell me please!” Adrien yelled, dreading the worst

Plagg only confirmed his fear by responding in a tone barely higher than a whisper, “Then she’ll die”

Adrien felt sick. 

“N-NO, NO! IT ISN'T FAIR PLAGG! '' Adrien yelled, getting up and began to pace again.

The kwami flew off his chosen’s palm and landed softly on the bed. The little black kwami’s tears began to fall now for he knew that there was only a sliver of hope for survival or he would lose his little bug who had melted her way into his heart.

“I know it isn’t Adrien but it’s always been this way and when she di- ...leaves she will be replaced by another Ladybug who will be your partner. It will be the same person but a reincarnation of a younger version of herself with fragments of her memories from the past but she will never be the same. This cycle continues as you grow older and soon have to pass on your miraculous but it only happens once in your lifetime.”

Adrien could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes. His sweet, confident and loving best friend was going to die and he couldn’t even be there to help her and even worse she was going to come back but someone different and he would have to relive everything with her, him knowing the pain and suffering she went through. Their memories becoming erased and all the moments they shared together, all gone.

“There has to be a way around it Plagg, she can’t just die and come back as someone else!” Adrien cried. “It can’t end like this!” Adrien began sobbing into his palms. 

"She'll come back," Plagg said softly.

"But it won't be the same! She's going to be different... It won't be our Ladybug and she won't have our memories!" Adrien said, choking on a sob.

He wasn’t scared of facing his own fate. Why would he care if one of the only people that accepted and wanted him for him was Ladybug and Marinette? 

_ Marinette _ .  _ Oh my god! I wasn't even thinking! I’m not going to leave her. _

Adrien breathed in a heavy breath.

He had and wanted to stay for Marinette although it meant a world without Ladybug, well his Ladybug. He sat down at his desk, his head was pounding and he was feeling queasy.

I _ can’t go to work like this.  _

He texted Natalie telling her that he doesn’t feel well and to apologize to his father. 

“Is there any possible chance of survival or at least have her come back as Ladybug well our Ladybug?” Adrien asked cautiously. 

Plagg thought for a moment.

“There is a slim possibility that she might survive and have all her memories but no Ladybug in history has done it,” Plagg said softly.

He didn’t want to get Adrien’s hopes up before Marinette revealed herself, _if_ she reveals herself, and before he spoke to her about the whole thing in depth and detail. It wasn’t the full truth, Plagg knew if Adrien knew the whole truth he would try everything in his power to stop for what's to come and sacrifice himself in her stead but Marinette had told him not to tell Chat Noir anything because she knew he would do the same and quite frankly once the ladybug wielders fall in love with the black cat wielders, they are burdened with the price that came with both miraculous jewels. The wielders of destruction cant take the burden anymore if their partner falls for them, which was always, so they would normally live on without enduring the pain of the darkness of the ring but live in a world without their ladybug counterpart. It happened this way because as much as they both can't live without each other, creation can't exist if there is no destruction so creation would die as destruction was saved. And since creation is weaker than destruction, the ladybug wielders can only hold for so long before they perish. The wielders of the Ladybug miraculous, take the hardest blow because they always ended up loving the wielder of the Cat miraculous more than themselves and they’d rather take the entire blow than see their partner suffer. Yes, Chat Noir was very in love with Ladybug at first and now with Marinette but now Marinette and Ladybug love both Adrien and now Chat Noir with all their being, even more than Chat Noir or Adrien could love both girls combined. Although they didn’t know their identities they still fell for each other, the same was for the previous wielders at some point, but not all of them acted upon their feelings or got together like Marinette and Adrien. Sometimes they ended up with different partners but it wouldn’t be the same as the partnership between the cat and ladybug. Plagg knew that this one would hurt the most seeing how both of them developed a beautiful relationship and then later lose it to a price they didn’t deserve to be responsible for. Adrien shrunk in his seat. He came to the realization that he had to prepare to lose her even if it meant she was still going to be there. He choked back on a sob and shut his eyes tight. Plagg hated doing this every single time but this one was by far the most painful. The best ladybug and black cat duo in history. His and Tikki’s two most favorite wielders were going to endure the greatest pain of their lives. He knew this hurt Adrien just as much when his mom fell into a coma and hasn’t woken since he was 7, but at least she wasn’t dead and he doubted she would forget her memories! She was stable and the doctors had said that she seemed fine but mysteriously wouldn't wake up from the coma. He was going to lose another important woman in his life and Adrien couldn’t handle it. He slid off his chair, propped his knees to his chest while shoving his face in them, and began balling his eyes out. The little black kwami went over to him, placing himself gently on one of his hands, patting his head gently and Adrien looked up and gently grabbed the kwami and pulled him to his chest while crying softly. 

"At least I'll have my Marinette" Adrien sniffled softly.

Plagg closed his eyes as more tears streaked down his tiny face. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. 

_I'm so sorry Adrien_

\---------------------------

  
Marinette couldn’t shake that feeling off of uneasiness she had. Ever since her 19th birthday, she knew she was going to die in a year. Tikki had told her chosen a few days after her birthday and Marinette couldn’t wrap her mind around it until a few months later. That’s when the nightmares of Chat dying to an akuma appeared even though it was unreasonable since she was the one that was going to die and they weren’t dealing with an akuma, but dreams are never what you expect them to be. When Plagg had spoken to her last night about the side effects of Chat’s miraculous, she had to choke back on her sob to avoid waking him up. 

“ _ Isn’t there anything I can do Plagg?”  _

_ Plagg appeared saddened, “You already will be doing a great favor for him Little Bug, I promise he won’t suffer from the effects because you will be taking it.”  _

_ Plagg started tearing up, “You love him and that’s why he won’t suffer physically, it only works if both Miraculous holders of the Black cat and Ladybug fall in love with their authentic sides, but I can’t guarantee he won’t suffer mentally once he finds out you’re Ladybug and you’re going to…”  _

_ He stopped as the tears started falling down his cheek. Marinette smiled sadly and held the kwami to her cheek nuzzling him. “I’ll be fine Plagg, as long as I know that Chat, you, and Tikki will be ok” “Besides I won’t be gone for long!” “I’ll come back younger and better!”  _

_ Plagg nodded sadly, “I know, but the question is how much of you is going to come back?”  _

_ Marinette frowned slightly. She knew that she would be reincarnated, still be Ladybug, and have fragments of her memories but she had to admit she was going to miss being full Marinette, the quirky, awkward, and design-loving freckled girl. She would miss all her friends, Nino, Alya, Adrien, Chat Noir.  _

_ Oh, Kitty, Marinette thought sadly. _

_ Everyone was going to find out eventually that she was Ladybug and her birthday was 3 months away so might as well tell them now.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Marinette will take on the burden of both miraculous, Chat Noir can't sacrifice himself because that's the way the burden is settled. Creation cant live without destruction. All ladybug wielders die from all the negative energy including the black cat wielders negative energy and since he is the embodiment of negative energy plus the entire universe's negative energy it's a lot, so all Ladybugs don't survive. It's sort of like a universal 'cleanse' to keep the energies balanced. 
> 
> Feel free to ask questions about the whole 'cleanse' thing or if you're confused on certain areas please ask!! You can also ask questions about anything concerning the fic. I'll be happy to respond to your questions!! Hope you enjoyed reading! I appreciate all of you for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Adrienette Fluff. Yea they're a couple.... A couple of BESTIES!! (If you get the reference you're my fav) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but it's cute so why not? Hope you guys enjoy!!

Marinette was super tired that morning as she had woken around 5 am and Chat had woken up fairly early afterward, at around 6 am and Marinette wasn't due to work till 8:30 so she decided to take a quick nap. That nap was a mistake, and now Marinette didn't want to get out of bed but begrudgingly pulled herself off of the bed. She slowly traveled down her loft and headed towards the bathroom for a much-needed shower. As Marinette exited the bathroom and got ready for work, she noticed a black object zoom by.

“Plagg?” Marinette asked.

Plagg was sitting down by Marinette’s desk talking to Tikki in a hushed tone. His ears perked up and he faced the raven-haired girl and smiled widely.

“Good morning, Marinette” The kwami stated while floating up to her cheek and rubbing against it.

Although Plagg was reluctant to leave Adrien, his chosen had wanted some time alone to think things through and the black kwami wanted to find comfort in his counterpart and her chosen. He didn't want to bother Adrien with his own emotional wellbeing because he knew it was selfish and the black kwami, although can be pretty unemotional or blunt at times, was still considerate and compassionate towards his wielder in times of need. He knew Adrien had enough on his plate, so he went to find comfort in Ladybug. Although Plagg wasn’t fond of all Ladybug miraculous wielders therefore never even bothered to connect with them, he hated most of them in all honesty, but he had grown fond of Marinette and she was one of the only ones that managed to make her way into his heart, make him feel loved, and safe therefore completely adoring her but he would never admit that to Adrien. That's why he decided to stop by the raven-haired girl's apartment to get cuddles from his two favorite girls.

Marinette giggled and kissed his tiny head cuddling his small figure in the palm of her hand to her face, “Good morning Plagg!” “There’s camembert in the fridge downstairs _,_ feel free to help yourself” Marinette replied cheerfully.

“Marinette you are a peach!” Plagg shrieked as he zoomed downstairs into the fridge.

Marinette smiled and shook her head, “and good morning to you too Tikki” Marinette said softly as she gently kissed the polka-dotted kwami in her palms.

“Good morning Marinette!” Tikki replied with enthusiasm while nuzzling her chosen.

Just as much as Plagg, Tikki absolutely adored Marinette as well and was very heartbroken when she had to tell her wielder of the side effects of the Ladybug Miraculous. She tried to remain positive for her chosen but sometimes it was hard. Plagg had told her to keep her as positive as can be and to make sure she stays away from Adrien when the time comes for Marinette. Plagg thinks that the farther away they are from each other, the less the effects will be and if she stays positive throughout it she might have a chance of survival. Her love for both Adrien and Chat must not waver either so Tikki would have to make sure her chosen wasn't in doubt about her feelings. After all, love is the most powerful force in the universe because it is unlimited. Although it was slim, it was still a chance and Tikki was willing to try anything to protect her beloved miraculous holder. This whole situation was new to them and they were willing to try anything at this point.

Marinette laid Tikki back down on one of her lounging cushions and finished dressing herself for work. She left Plagg and Tikki at home to rest as they had a long night, worrying for their beloved Marinette. Marinette loved both kwamis dearly and couldn’t bring herself to keep them in her bag all day and she'd rather have them being able to talk freely and rest in the comfort of her apartment. Not to mention the warmth and snacks it held so it was a win-win.

"I wish I could stay home and snuggle under my blankets" grumbled Marinette as she exited her complex and a wave of cool air blew on her face as if it were purposefully mocking her.

While driving towards work, she ultimately decided to keep quiet about her identity being Ladybug to her friends. She didn’t think it was fair Chat Noir didn’t get to know first so when a month from her birthday reaches, she was going to tell him. She decided it was best not to tell Alya, Nino, and Adrien for the sake that she didn’t want them to feel guilty or feel like they could do something to prevent it. She also couldn't bear to see their hurt and saddened expressions when she would tell them, it would only make it harder for her to leave. On top of that, she was too busy with work to schedule a whole group meeting with all her friends as they had their own busy lives too.

 _That's adulting for you_ Marinette thought tiredly.

The Winter Fashion week was just 3 weeks away and Marinette was slumped with approving the design work and color coordination, making sure that the designs were being fabricated exactly how Gabriel Agreste's demands. If a stitch was out of line or a certain piece was in the wrong color, Marinette would be there to fix the issue before it was too late. On top of that stress, she also had to prepare a segment of her own creations for the show in order to allow exposure for herself and for buyers to experience and become intrigued by the pizzaz of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's exceptional artistry. Gabriel Agreste suggested that the Winter Fashion Show would be the next big step and allow her tons of exposure to be the next Audrey Bourgeoise or Gabriel Agreste.

 _At least I get to design and attend one fashion show before I die_ Marinette thought sarcastically.

She really wanted to become an aspiring fashion designer just like Gabriel Agreste, but those dreams went down the drain a year ago once she was aware of her 'situation', so she lived the best way she could and allowed herself to indulge in her dream even if it meant for a bit.

"I hope I can come back still loving design" Marinette sadly murmured to herself once she arrived at her destination.

When she walked into the building, she was surprised that she didn’t see Adrien anywhere. Usually, she would find him at this hour and see him drinking a coffee, or chatting with some co-workers or see her and walk her to her studio. Her phone rang and she saw an incoming call from Adrien.

"Speak of the devil" Marinette mumbled, softly chuckling to herself.

After composing herself Marinette pressed on the caller ID and answered.

“Hello?” Marinette said into the phone.

“Hey Mari, I’m really sorry for not showing up but I’m not feeling well so I won’t be going to work today,” Adrien said tiredly.

“Are you ok?” “Do you want me to come to check up on you after work?” Marinette asked worriedly.

“N-no it’s o-ok really, just feeling nauseous” Adrien stuttered out.

“Hmmm.... okaayyy well call if you need anything” Marinette replied.

“Thank you, Marinette, I’ll let you know and let you get back to work, love you”

“Thanks for telling me, and please get some rest, Adrien”

“Yes ma’am” Adrien replied with a smile on his face.

Marinette could hear him smiling, “Ok I hope you feel better, see you later, bye”

“Wait,” Adrien said.

“Hmm what Adrien?”

“You didn’t say it back” and Marinette could hear the pout in his voice.

She decided to tease him, “Say what Adrien?”

She knew exactly what he was talking about as this wasn’t the first time she 'forgot'. 

Adrien blushed while still pouting, “I love you”

“Ohhhh, would you like me to say it?” Marinette snickered.

“It’s not funny Mari, It’s serious”

“OKAY ok I love you Adrien Agreste, there happy”

“Y-yes” Adrien turned crimson by her indirect declaration.

He’s never her say it that way before but he knows she was joking right? _Right?_

But before he managed to settle his mind fully on her indirect declaration and ask her about it, Marinette began talking again.

“Ok Adrien, see you later I gotta go”

“Ok thank you, Mari, bye” Adrien replied and after that, she hung up.

Marinette decided to visit him after all. She knew that Adrien was downplaying the severity of how he was feeling, he always does. But she knew it was serious because he didn't even show up to work. Even when he had a cold or a fever, he would always try to arrive at work until Marinette sent him home after scolding him for not taking care of himself.

"Well if I want to get out early tonight to visit that sick kitten then it's time to get to work." Marinette sighed while talking to no one in particular and headed towards her studio.

Little did she know that that 'kitten' was actually her Kitten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Adrienette fluff because why not?! They're such a cute couple.... of BESTIES!! Adrien also has some 'issues' around Marinette. That boy and his hormones. Ok, I'll stop but I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My uploading schedule might get sporadic as this week goes on. School started a couple of days ago and well... it's school what can you expect lol. So I'll try uploading whenever I can! Thanks for your support I really appreciate it!  
> DISCLAIMER: There is some implied sexual content so beware but nothing happens... yet ;)

*In Adrien’s room*

  
  


Marinette became a stuttering mess when she was tending to Adrien. When she went to give him the medicine she brought, that’s when she noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his chest was completely exposed to her which he didn’t mind for some reason.

 _He always makes a fuss about shirtless photoshoots, so why is he so complacent all of sudden_ Marinette asked herself.

The years past Lycee have been extremely kind to Adrien and the word 'extremely' should be emphasized. Marinette wasn't really the shallow type but she appreciates a good set of abs on a guy, especially if they belonged to a certain black-clad hero, but his tight black spandex suit sure did leave little for the imagination. Adrien had certainly a more leaner body type but still maintained the physique of an athlete. Sure he would do the occasional mile run in the morning but he had to thank his incredible form to his years as Paris beloved hero Chat Noir. As far as Marinette could tell, his olive skin prominently accentuated his abdominal and cutting v-line that slowly dipped down to his...

 _BAD MARINETTE! THIS IS YOUR BEST FRIEND ADRIEN! WHO IS JUST A FRIEND AND BESIDES YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH CHAT DAMN IT!_ Marinette scolded herself mentally.

Marinette shook her head to drive the thought away and slowly returned her gaze to reminisce on Adrien's toned body imagining if it were Chat's, when a certain blond came up to her, gently grabbed her waist and wiped his thumb slowly and seductively over her bottom lip.

"See something you like" Adrien teased with a smirk while part of his hand was cupping her cheek. To say Marinette almost died right then and there would be an understatement. She was practically 'deceased.' Marinette became as hot as the summer sun. She had been caught ogling her best friend in which he obviously noticed and her face soon turned into one of mortification as soon as she saw him grab a nearby napkin to wipe off the drool that had accumulated on said lip. Marinette didn't even bother to say anything but shriek in horror and quickly ran into the bathroom to recompose herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her face. Her red face managed to rival her own alter-ego's costume and ended up winning. Marinette just slumped on the floor with a groan and then later got up after her little meltdown. She turned on the faucet and splashed cool water on her face. Once she looked up, Marinette could have almost sworn she saw steam coming off of her face. "Well, at least I didn't embarrass myself further by talking to him" Marinette murmured grumpily. She decided to take off her sweater as she felt really hot from the events prior, revealing a short-sleeved emerald crop top that wrapped around her midsection snuggly, accentuating the raven-haired girl's curves. She fixed herself before heading out and braced herself for the awkward evening. 

Adrien couldn't shake off the shit-eating grin he was wearing from the previous events. As soon as he saw Marinette staring at him and drooling a little, he decided to stoke his ego and lashed out his Chat charisma on her only to combust her. He was so elated that Adrien had that effect on her, as he wanted to reveal himself soon to Marinette and he wanted to test the waters first to see if they were calm. This was much better than he expected but what he wasn't expecting was to see her toned abdomen being revealed by the tiny green shirt she wore. He nearly choked on his own spit at the sight of her and had to shift around uncomfortably on the bed he currently went to lay on and to address his 'newly growing issue.' She didn't look at him but she just quietly stepped forward like a frightened child who was about to get scolded. Adrien had to take everything in his willpower to not go over there and carry her to his bed to snuggle her, so he just cleared his throat awkwardly. "A-are you a-alright Marinette?" Adrien's voice sounded strained.

She nodded her head quickly while she set the blanket over him and went to wash the spoon she used for his medicine. "Y-yes! Everything is abs. I mean! Everything is absolutely hot! I MEAN you're hot NO! I mean I'm hot, Wait! Not like that! I mean everything is peachy!! Marinette awkwardly laughed while swinging her arms in a weird motion.

"Can't argue with the part about you being hot" Adrien said while winking.

She froze and his blood ran cold when realized he wasn't Chat at the moment. "Oh my God, that's not what I meant! I mean you look hot but not in that way but I'm not saying you don't look hot but not that I don't think about it all the time but it's just ummm..." Adrien scratched his neck and felt himself getting uncomfortably stuffy.

"O-okay" The blunette stuttered out softly, blushing madly.

Silence filled the room.

“H-hey A-Adrien, do you mind if I use your k-kitchen?” Marinette asked.

“Go right ahead Mari, Mi casa es tu casa.” Adrien facepalmed mentally.

 _Really mi casa es tu casa?_ _OKAY, Mr. Latin lover_ His mind retorted. Adrien just groaned and plopped back into his bed. 

“Thanks!” Marinette squeaked barely allowing him to finish. 

_Maybe next time when I make a dufus of myself I can curse myself in every different language. Lucky, he knows like seven different ones. Maybe he can teach me somemti-_ Marinette stopped her train of thought.

She doubted she would have enough time to learn a new language before she… you get the idea. She shook that negative thought out of her mind and decided to indulge in the present.

Tikki had left Marinette’s pocket to find Plagg as her chosen headed towards the kitchen, which she found lying in a makeshift black bed on one of the high shelves in Adrien’s bedroom, so for the rest of the time, she slept next to him as she missed the warmth he emitted. Marinette decided she was going to make him a homemade ginger chicken broth.

 _Something light but filling to help with his nausea_ Marinette thought and began preparing the ingredients.

Adrien was laying in his bed while watching some movie to ease his mind about his incompetence from earlier then suddenly, he began to doze off.

Marinette was done cooking after half an hour and found Adrien sleeping so she decided not to wake him and feed him once he was up. She quickly whipped up a sandwich for herself, began designing some Ladybug and Chat Noir themed outfits on his white couch when she heard Adrien groaning. Marinette went over to his bedroom immediately from the living room, where she was designing. Adrien was sweating and groaning while tossing around in his bed.

“Adrien” Marinette asked while touching his shoulder gently.

He didn't stop and he kept groaning while grabbing at the sheets, tightly grabbing fistfuls in his hand. _He doesn't seem to be in pain, but bothered?_ Marinette thought inquisitively. He seemed to murmur something and he growled which startled Marinette but he seemed to relax as she rubbed her hand up and down his chest. He seemed to calm down at her touch so she tentatively moved her hand up and began to stroke his hair.

“Adrien” she called again, only softer.

This time Adrien opened his eyes slightly while running his hand across his face.

“Mhmmm” Adrien hummed.

Marinette giggled, “Having a wet dream I see” she teased.

Adrien’s eyes shot open and he felt hot again. “HA ha ha ha r-right. You’re f-funny M-Marinette”

He sat up and shook his head while rubbing his temples. He was certainly having one of THOSE dreams. One that happened to be about a particular dark-haired beauty that was sitting right next to him still stroking his chest. He began to feel bothered again so he gently removed her hand while lifting it to his lips. "But thank you for waking me of my slumber little lady" Adrien murmured into her hand. At this Marinette blushed and pulled her hand away.

"O-okay Mr. Sweaty and bothered, enough of your flirting"

"Hey I'm not sweaty and both!-"

Adrien stopped mid-sentence as he caught a whiff of something delicious. He sniffed the air and sighed in pleasure.

“What smells so good?” Adrien asked.

Marinette had forgotten she made soup.

“Oh I just made some soup, would you like some?”

“I would love it actually,” Adrien said as he smiled at her.

He looked incredibly handsome as his skin glistened in the sunset from his sweat, his golden locks falling freely on his face with some being plastered onto his forehead and his chest, OMG his chest!

_It was so toned and muscular and sexy… snap out of it Marinette!_

She turned crimson while stuttering out, “Yea c-coming on top, I mean! I’m going on top. Wait NO! C-coming right up!” and she sprinted out of the bedroom.

Adrien sighed while chuckling at his cute friend's antics and got up to go to the bathroom to relieve himself

He was having one of those “dreams” again where Marinette was trying to seduce him in a fit of moans and passionate kisses resulting in it ending steamy. Adrien closed the door, removed his clothes, and took a cold shower to lessen his urges. Marinette finished setting up his bowl and set it on the nightstand as he got out, dressed in some navy sweats with a black tight long sleeve. Marinette looked over to him and quirked her head to the side.

He simply smiled and said, “I felt sweaty and gross so I took a shower, I hope I wasn’t too long”

“No not at all I barely got here” Marinette responded with a smile. “Do you want to eat it here or in the kitchen?”

Her tone was innocent enough but Adrien’s mind went someplace dirty and he had quick flashbacks of eating Marinette out except imagining it on his bed and on his kitchen island and he instantly felt tight around his crotch.

“K-kitchen i-is fine” he managed to stutter out.

She looked at him weirdly like if he’d grown a second head but shrugged and took the plate to the kitchen. He ran back to the bathroom and pleasured himself before going out as he didn’t want Marinette to see or to feel uncomfortable about seeing his massive bulge. He came out a few minutes later and Marinette was sitting on one of the barstools sketching on her Ipad. She looked up to see him standing in the doorway of his bedroom and she beckoned him towards her. He complied and sat down next to her, smelling the aroma of the delicious dish in front of him.

“What's this goodness, Mari?” Adrien asked while taking another spoonful of the broth.

“It’s just some vegetable ginger chicken broth, it helps alleviate nausea and migraines and I thought you could use some” Marinette replied while returning her attention back to her designs.

Once he finished, he softly whispered, "Thanks Marinette, it was amazing"

He saw her blush which only caused him to smile.

"It was no problem" she replied.

He peeked over her shoulder and laid his chin on it.

“Whatcha designing little lady?” Adrien asked while following her pencil.

“Some design concepts for Ladybug and Chat Noir inspired outfits” Marinette replied while reaching up her hand to stroke his hair.

She stopped and froze but just as quickly as she froze, she removed her hand from his hair and resumed drawing. Adrien missed her touch and so he grabbed her hand gently and placed it back in his hair. She seemed to lose the tenseness in her shoulders and began stroking again. She had just remembered that she wasn’t with Chat at the moment but Adrien didn’t seem to mind the gesture so she complied when he grabbed her hand and placed it on his head again.

“Wow you’re really talented Marinette” Adrien whispered in her ear causing chills down her spine.

Adrien thought she was cold, remembering her apartment filled with blankets, so he wrapped his arms around her, carrying her bridal style towards the living room where he placed her on the couch and put the blanket over her.

Marinette seemed stunned but recomposed herself and joked, “Hey aren’t I supposed to be the one taking care of you”

He chuckled, “Yea but that soup you made seem to have 'miraculous' effects on me” Adrien said while wiggling his brows and nearing her face.

She blushed and gently pushed him away by the nose, “Yea but soup isn't going to cure you instantly, you need to rest”

“So do you” he retorted. “You work so hard Mari, you definitely need a year-long break”

“Yea I guess so” she smiled sadly.

“Mari is everything ok? Father hasn’t been overworking you, has he? Adrien asked grimly. I can talk to him if yo-”

“No it’s ok! Really it’s nothing like that” Marinette interrupted.

She was debating on whether or not she should tell Adrien about her being Ladybug but she decided it was best to not tell him. She knew Adrien would try to stop it but she couldn’t bear to see him in such distress over her when he already had enough on his plate.

“I’m just tired and I honestly just need some quality sleep but thank you for worrying Adrien,” Marinette said facing him with a smile.

“Anytime Marinette,” Adrien said while placing his hand on hers.

They stared at each other, inching closer as the moments passed until they heard a blood-curdling scream and they both jumped, Marinette falling off the couch and Adrien jumping up on the couch, perched like a cat. They heard the noise from Adrien’s bedroom and they rushed to see what it was, only to see it came from the movie as the girl was getting bludgeoned by Jason the killer. They both sighed in relief and began laughing. They both stopped after a while and sat down on his bed and put on a rom-com instead. Marinette decided that snacks weren’t an option so she left the croissants and macaroons in the fridge to keep them fresh and told Adrien she left some for him.

“You shouldn’t have bothered Marinette,” Adrien said as he got comfortable on his bed.

“It’s no biggie, plus I love that I get to spoil you with my food” Marinette replied while winking.

He blushed, “T-thank you”

“I also have to pay you back for the food I used for myself,” Marinette said while reaching into her bag.

Adrien rushed to grab her hand, “No it’s ok Marinette! You’re free to use whatever you want here it really is no problem to replace.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Actually on second thought” Adrien smirked, “A kiss is prefurr-able”

Marinette turned red and fanned her face.

“O-ok,” she said, completely oblivious to the pun.

She turned and closed her eyes leaning in towards him. Adrien had his cheek turned but turned back about to tell Marinette he was only teasing but then their lips met and they froze. Marinette started backing away apologizing but Adrien closed his eyes and grabbed her cheek to deepen the kiss. Marinette closed her eyes and returned it before she realized that she was kissing Adrien and she pulled back. Both their lips were swollen from the sudden kiss.

“I’m s-sorry Adrien,” Marinette said quietly while looking down.

“N-no it’s ok I’m sorry I shouldn't h-have made you uncomfortable,” Adrien said while rubbing his neck.

“It’s ok, it’s just I have feelings for someone else and I don’t think it’s fair to him that I’m kissing someone else.”

“I completely understand,” Adrien said.

“But who is this guy, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s... it's Chat Noir'' she replied after staying silent for a moment.

“O-oh yeah, right,” He said.

He didn’t mean to make Marinette uncomfortable but he loved having her on his lips and he couldn’t resist.

Marinette got up and went to pack her stuff.

“I... should get going... it’s pretty late”

"Marinette'' Adrien got up and reached for her hand.

She looked back up at him. “Yes, Adrien?”

“Can you please stay? I don’t feel like being alone tonight.”

She looked up at him with those beautiful bluebell eyes and she stared at those fluorescent emerald eyes and sighed while smiling.

She couldn’t say no to Adrien, he was her best friend after all and the kiss wasn’t much, they had before but it was because of school dares and they were just caught up in the moment, is all. But then again why did the kiss feel so natural and right? Sure she had feelings for him but they slowly died down as she began falling for Chat, they can’t just resurface, right?

_Right?_

Marinette replied, “All right Adrien just cause you’re sick” she replied while booping his nose and in all honesty, she was too tired to drive back home.

He smiled widely and pulled her forward to hug her.

“You’re the best Marinette,” he whispered.

“Yeah yeah, I know” Marinette smiled against him while rubbing circles on his back.

They soon pulled apart and discussed the sleeping arrangements. Adrien took her up to the guest bedroom and settled her bed for the night. They both decided that it would be best to get as much rest as they can since they had a long day tomorrow, as it was Friday and Fridays were the busiest at Gabriel’s since they made up for missed work for the weekend. Marinette bid Adrien goodnight and he returned back to his room.

“Plagg” Adrien whispered while closing his door.

“Hmmm” Plagg responded while yawning from his elevated bed on one of the shelves.

“Are you charged up?” Adrien called up, not being able to see the kwami.

“Yes, but why?” the kwami asked, suddenly intrigued by Adrien’s question.

“We’re going to pay a visit to a damsel in her bedroom,” Adrien replied while smirking.

“Oh no, you’re not!” Plagg hissed. “Leave my poor girl alone”

“But I miss her already” Adrien replied with a pout. "And when did she become your girl?" Adrien asked suddenly.

The kwami flew down and eyed his thick-headed chosen.

"She became mine after she supplied an entire section of her fridge for my precious camembert. Not even YOU were nice enough to do that"

Adrien just scoffed and stared at his kwami, miffed. After what seemed like forever in their staring match, the little kwami growled.

“Oh fine, but don’t scare her” Plagg muttered angrily.

“I won't, promise” Adrien replied.

“Claws out” and the kwami was transported into his ring and he was covered in a green fluorescent light leaving behind leather and claws.

Chat carefully crept up into her bedroom and slowly creaked open the door and was stunned at the sight he saw making his jaw drop to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious kitty decides to visit his princess but something stuns him. What do you think it may be? Also, a sly fox makes an appearance, and things go south... keep reading to find out more! New chapter loves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Some Marichat sin but not too bad... in my opinion. All you innocent souls know the drill you can skip this chapter. As you can see I'm a sucker for MariChat ;)  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Also some sexual harassment/non-consensual acts take place towards the end

Marinette was in her bra and underwear, both black laced pieces with green accents holding up a plain black t-shirt when she looked up and saw him. She almost screamed out loud but Chat tackled her onto the bed placing his hand over her mouth. He held his finger to his mouth signaling her to be quiet, faking to be quiet for the sake of Adrien. Her eyes shrunk as she squinted at him and slightly bit his hand. He yowled semi-quietly and pulled it back.

“What was that for Mari?” Chat whispered-yelled.

“First of all for intruding into Adrien’s place, second of all for tackling me, and third of all for walking in on me changing” Marinette replied while crossing her arms.

“Well I was worried since I didn’t find you at home so I came to find you, and you would have woken that supermodel friend of yours downstairs, and lastly it’s not like I haven’t seen you already,” Chat replied with a smirk.

At this comment, Marinette blushed and pushed him off of her.

“Stupid cat, I wasn’t going to scream” she replied.

“But you will be soon enough” Chat sultrily replied while straddling her and approaching her face.

“C-chat” Marinette blushed hard and felt herself getting warmer.

“Hmm” Chat replied while kissing her neck.

He wanted to feel her on him so badly ever since the kiss she gave Adrien, but he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with her so he left it at that. She also wanted Chat from the kiss she shared with Adrien. She felt like she wanted intimacy with Adrien but she knew that it was just her hormones at the moment and she absolutely adored these secret moments with her kitty.

He started running his claws along her torso up to her breast in which he gave a gentle squeeze and Marinette moaned in pleasure. She grabbed his face and pulled him towards hers to kiss him passionately. They began making out and soon Marinette switched positions and was now straddling his waist. Chat brought his hands up to her butt and he began kneading them at which Marinette kissed him harder encouraging him to keep going. He could soon feel himself getting harder and he groaned in pain at how tight he was feeling under the suit. Marinette continued to kiss him until they needed air. She pulled away and she was blushing a slight pink that accentuated her freckles along with her pink swollen lips. Chat stared at her in awe and just reveled in her presence. He looked equally as stunning as she was. His lips were swollen with a reddish tint and his hair was even more disheveled than before along with his zipper halfway down his chest exposing his toned and broad shoulders exposing his olive skin.

They stared at each other longer than intended until their high calmed down then they both just lurched at each other held each other tight and cuddled. Chat realized he didn’t just want Marinette physically but also emotionally as he began crying into her shoulder. He was still overwhelmed from the morning and Marinette's presence made him feel safe to let it out. She was crying too and holding him as tight as she could. That moment they both stared at each other, she knew she would do anything in her power to come back to him. They both seemed to know that some underlying reason as to why they were feeling sad all too suddenly was at fault and decided to hold one another enjoying each other’s presence. Marinette didn’t want to leave the boy in the black-clad suit.

 _It’s not fair_ Marinette thought silently.

_I love him too much to leave him._

Marinette pulled back, cupped his cheeks, and began to kiss away his tears just as he had done the night before starting at his cheeks, then forehead, temples, nose, chin, and finally at his lips.

Her kiss was soft and genuine, nothing like their makeout session earlier. This kiss was filled with kindness and love, something Chat longed and yearned for from Ladybug years ago but was now receiving it from Marinette which was all the better in his opinion. She pulled away from him and placed her forehead gently onto his.

“I love you Chat Noir,” Marinette said barely above a whisper.

He stared back at her, his heart going thousands of miles per hour. That was the first time she had ever mentioned loving the black cat hero. He reached up to stroke her cheek, then lowered it to lift her hand on his chest right over his heart.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to tell you that I love you too Marinette.” 

\----------------------

After their heart to heart, they settled down for the night, Marinette changing into an oversized t-shirt and huddled near Chat’s side while hugging him tightly.

“Hey, Princess?” Chat asked, stroking her back.

"Yes, Chat?" The raven-haired girl responded.

Chat was debating on how much he wanted to reveal to Marinette about the whole situation with him and Ladybug but decided to keep it at a minimum.

"Have you ever been so afraid of losing someone and you have no idea how to help?" Chat asked while holding Marinette tighter. 

Marinette thought for a moment and responded, "yes I know the feeling... I'm afraid the only thing you can do is to prepare for what's to come..." She stopped as soon as she felt her eyes stinging. If he saw her tears he didn't comment on it. She laid on his chest breathing in his scent, focusing on the rise and fall of his chest.

"You know, I never imagined you forming a big part of my life Marinette" the black-clad hero spoke after a few minutes of silence. 

Marinette knew he was serious because he always calls her nicknames instead of her full name. She giggled a little and began drawing tiny circles on his chest.

"Hmmm and how so minou?"

"I can't wait to be able to come home from work and just lay next to you" Chat said as he turned his head towards her, his eyes boring into her very soul. 

She felt as if she couldn't breathe at how genuine Chat was at the moment. She didn't even notice her tears falling, only when Chat lifted a gloved hand and stroked her cheeks wiping away the tears did she notice the salty droplets. She sat up and so did he and just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She sighed heavily and pressed her forehead against his. 

_If only it were that easy,_ Marinette thought bitterly. 

Here was this amazing boy expressing such a simple gesture but she felt as if she had won the lottery. She was overwhelmed and utterly happy about his declaration of wanting her in his future. She wanted to tell him and assure him that she would be waiting for him with her arms wide open but she knew she couldn't. She hated liars and she certainly wasn't going to stop now. She decided then and there that she would confess to Chat that she was Ladybug but was suddenly stopped when she heard a noise downstairs. Chat's ears perked up and he picked up his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He crawled off of the bed and carefully creaked the door open. He didn't see anything at first but as his night vision adjusted, he saw a brown-haired, slender figure. She was almost the same stature as Marinette if not a little taller and he had to restrain himself from growling when he saw her touching his portrait on his coffee table of Marinette and him. She placed it down and made her way towards Adrien's bedroom and as she got inside she closed the door. Tikki had heard the commotion and fazed through the walls until she fazed through the wall nearest Marinette. She just motioned the word intruder to Marinette and went into her duffel bag. Marinette silently began quickly packing her things and put on her leggings from earlier and her sweater while tying up her hair in a bun. Chat came into her bedroom slowly, careful about making any noise, and made his way towards Marinette. 

"I already got Adrien out of the building and he's headed towards his second place." Chat said while squeezing her hand. 

Adrien had several sanctuaries in case, situations such as these happen, so it wasn't really weird for Marinette when she heard about this. She knew that his position as future CEO of Gabriel Fashion would mean him having to deal with home invasions, shady people, or crazy fanatics. 

"Poor Adrien" Marinette quietly murmured "He's too good for this world to have this type of crap happen to him" 

Chat was taken aback and blushed slightly, "He's so lucky to have you in his life, and worrying about him like that" He rubbed the back of his neck. 

She softly chuckled, "Jealous Kitty?"

"N-No it's just..."

"Don't worry Chaton I love and care about you a lot too and I'm lucky to have you in my life" Marinette said while standing on her tippy toes to place a soft chaste kiss on his lips. 

He smiled like an enamored buffoon and Marinette swatted his arm lightly. He quickly shook his head and placed his hand around her waist directing her towards the door. He was debating on calling the police or not but he decided not to because he wanted to take care of it himself. He just needed to figure out who this intruder was and get Marinette to safety. He slowly creaked open the door and saw that his bedroom door was still closed but now the light was on. He angrily growled and Marinette had to rub his arm to cease his angry yowls. They slowly went down the stairs and they saw that the front door was left creaked open. Chat slowly opened the door and pulled Marinette out into the hallway. He turned to close the door and turned back towards Marinette pulling her along to the end of the hallway where the elevator and stairs were. He pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Marinette knew arguing to stay and help would not be an option because once she opened her mouth to speak he snapped his head towards her and shook his head. So she shut her mouth and decided to join him but wearing a tight red, spotted suit of spandex. Once the elevator doors opened she went inside but quickly went back to hug Chat and peck his lips.

"Be careful kitty" Marinette murmured into his chest as she hugged tighter. 

"Will do Princess," Chat replied while kissing the crown of her forehead. "See you soon"

Marinette simply nodded and stepped back inside. She waved goodbye to him and he did the same until the silver metal doors closed. Tikki immediately zoomed out of the duffel bag and since kwamis weren't able to be filmed or photographed Marinette remained unphased. She clicked on the button for the floor underneath Adrien's apartment and she sprinted out once they opened and ran towards the stairs. There weren't any cameras there so it was safe for Marinette to transform. She looked at her kwami, nodding for approval and it was received so then she called for her transformation. 

\-----------------

Chat barely entered back into the apartment when he heard some shuffling so he slinked among the darkness, careful to avoid any patches of light, and silently asked Plagg to place his dark lens that covered his eyes because with the miraculous they would become a vibrant green that would glow and that would reveal his cover. He saw the intruder come out in a towel with her dark hair splaying all across her shoulders. She proceeded into his kitchen and started searching for what he could assume something to eat. Plagg was growling in Chat's head when he saw her touch his cheese and throw it away gagging at the smell. Chat reminded him that it was replaceable at which the kwami just grumbled. Chat Noir still couldn't see the intruder's face as she was concealing her face with her long curtain bangs and her back was facing him. She then got bored and went back into the bedroom. Chat was now growling and went towards the door taking out his baton. He quickly opened the door and began waving his baton in one hand in a vortex when he suddenly saw the intruder gasp and snap her head towards him from his bathroom doorway. He realized he recognized her and lowered his baton but not his guard. Said intruder was none other than Lila Rossi. She used to attend their school Francoise Dupont and had gotten Marinette expelled. He simply frowned at the thought but continued to act normal. After that, she and Adrien had worked together ever since she decided to take up modeling supposedly and recalled all those awkward photoshoots he had with her in his last years of Lycee. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought. They hadn't seen each other in 2 years since she went to Italy, and quite frankly he was relieved to when she left. She was nothing but a flirt and a flaunter when it came to Adrien and he highly disregarded women like her, offering herself on a silver platter. She seemed to calm down as she saw who it was and sauntered her way over to him. 

"Well well well if it isn't Paris' beloved and might I say sexy hero Chat Noir" Lila purred while stroking his chest. 

He simply backed away and replied in a polite manner, "What is a lady such as yourself doing in the abode of the Adrien Agreste?" 

"I would ask you the same handsome" Lila asked while encircling him, making Chat extremely uncomfortable.

"Adrien asked me to come to check on his place as he was slumped with work," Chat also added, "he thought he had left the kitchen on but I realized the door was wide open so I came to investigate" He simply shrugged.

"Bummer I was hoping to see him, but seeing that you're here instead makes it all the better" Lila wrapped her arms from behind him and Chat froze.

He gently moved her dangerously low hands away from his 'abdomen' and stepped back.

"Listen, Lila, it's nice seeing you..." Chat strained himself to remain polite with a fake smile plastered on his face, "but I'm afraid it's past visiting hours."

Lila simply pouted and her eyes began to glint maliciously.

"It wouldn't hurt spending some time here to cat-ch up now would it?" Chat cringed at the pun.

She was walking up to him trying to close their distance but Chat back away in the direction of the bed. He tripped over her discarded clothing and fell atop the bed. Lila slowly began crawling over him and place herself above his hips and pressed her face really close to his neck. 

"I always wondered what sleeping with a famous and exceptionally hot super-hero would be like," Lila said against his neck.

She slowly began to kiss his neck pulling down his bell and Chat froze from the sudden touch. He tried pushing her off after his shock but she began to wrap her legs tightly around his torso and began bringing her hands to rub up on his chest and face.

"Lila please stop, I'm in love with someone else." Chat strained while trying to push her off with enough force to not hurt her but she wouldn't budge.

She stopped for a minute and looked at him menacingly, "Don't tell me you're still in love with that horrid bug."

He didn't even get to reply as she abruptly kept going and began to grind on top of him. Chat horrified, rolled them over so that he could shake off her legs and pinned her hands above her head to stop them from roaming around his body.

"Stop Lila," Chat said with more force.

She simply giggled and said, "Oooh I like you even more feisty"

They were both breathing hard, while Chat's fore brow began to sweat and he growled angrily in response.

But as fast as his blood boiled, Chat's blood ran cold once he heard the door slam open.

He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw a fuming red, spotted heroine of fury.

To say Marinette/Ladybug was livid would be an understatement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds himself powerless and a certain heroine breaks down... At that moment Chat knew... he fucked up. JKJK it wasn't really his fault. Please don't attack my innocent cinnamon roll. Anyways new chapter loves!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the late ass chapter, I had homework (＃ﾟДﾟ) ugghhh the pain! but anywho. Thanks for reading!!!

Ladybug went down into the hallway and quietly snuck up to the door. She could see the door to Adrien’s door closing and so she quickly shuffled inside and closed the front door softly. She stopped as soon as she heard murmuring and she front-flipped over to the couch to hide behind it. She couldn't hear anything for a moment but then heard a bed shake as if someone had plopped on top of it. She slowly tiptoed to the door, and then she heard grunting and moaning, which made Ladybug’s temper rise and she heard the bed shaking and decided that was the last straw. She kicked the door open and unhooked her yo-yo from her hip and began to swing it menacingly. She would have laughed at Chat’s grim features if not for the current situation. Ladybug quickly inspected the situation and saw Lila under Chat, hands pinned above her head with her legs wrapped tightly around his torso. She could also see that her towel was lying underneath her, exposing her breasts and private areas so she quickly looked up to Chat, tears beginning to sting her eyes. They were both breathing heavily and she couldn’t stop her own heavy breathing either so she took one deep and calming breath to compose herself. She crossed over toward Chat and yanked his tail and he yowled in pain. She dragged him to the sofa in the living room and slammed him on the couch, thankfully not breaking it in the process. Then she later returned to a fully clothed Lila who feigned innocence like if she wasn’t doing something with her beloved a few seconds before. Ladybug stared at her with a murderous glare.

“Out” Ladybug spat.

“What? But I still have to see-...” Lila abruptly stopped as she saw Ladybug swung her yo-yo in a vortex. Lila’s eyes widened and for once felt scared of Ladybug.

Ladybug’s stare remained unwavering.

“GET... OUT!!!” yelled Ladybug with enough venom to kill an entire country. 

Lila quickly nodded her head and sprinted out of the building until she reached the bottom and bolted in her brown sedan. Ladybug watched from Adrien’s bedroom window and breathed out in relief as she saw the tiny spec fade away. 

She slowly slumped down to the floor to alleviate her pounding head and after a couple of minutes, she shook her head and went back out into the living room. Chat Noir was sitting down on the couch with his elbows on his knees, his head bowed down, and his ears drooped against his head. She decided to leave as she didn’t want to snap at him for no reason but seeing the boy she loves in bed with another girl was a very haunting image and she wanted time to clear her head. She knew Chat probably had a good reason to be in the position he was found in because she knows Lila’s history of being an exceptional liar. 

She quickly walked over to the doorway that was left wide open because of Lila. 

“Go home Chat Noir,” Ladybug said bluntly.

“B-but aren’t you going to ask me what happened?” Chat asked while getting up.

“No Chat not tonight”

“But Ladybug I didn’t mean-..”

“CHAT NOIR” Ladybug snapped whirling around on him.

Chat flinched hard and she breathed in, trying to regain her composure upon seeing that. 

“Look right now I need time by myself okay? Today... wasn’t a good day for me per se”

Chat just nodded in approval, looking off to the side with his cat ears drooped.

“We can talk about this some other time Chat but not now” Ladybug finished while giving him a friendly wave. Then she dashed off as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Chat Noir stood there in the empty apartment and slowly walked out and locked the door with his key. Chat needed to go talk to Marinette about what happened. He hated hiding secrets from her, especially about his identity, so he figured he wanted to come clear on everything else and he also didn’t want to stay in that awful room where Lila had laid on his bed.

_ I’m going to need a new mattress  _ Adrien grumbled angrily.

Ladybug landed on her balcony and opened her doors. She quickly de-transformed and caught her little red kwami in between her palms. She reached into her purse and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. The kwami took it and began chewing slowly, wearily looking up at her chosen only to find her wielder crying with tears streaming quickly down her face. The kwami quickly placed the cookie on the counter and went to nuzzle her chosen’s cheek. Marinette simply crumpled to the floor and held on to her kwami as her sobs began to fill the apartment. 

\------------------

Chat ran and ran until he felt his lungs begin to burn fervently. He needed to destroy something and this urge was needing to be released. He looked for a nearby garbage bin and cataclysmed it leaving behind a pile of black ashes. He slowly regained his breathing and leaned against a nearby closed shop and closed his eyes to gain some rest from this nightmare.

\------------------

Marinette was still crying but was tucked away in the safety of her loft with Tikki gently nuzzling her neck. The silence that passed between them was mutual and both of them knew that their presence alone was enough. Marinette knew Chat was innocent but it still hurt seeing the girl that absolutely made her life hell in Lycee was underneath her beloved partner. That image kept taunting her over and over and Marinette couldn’t help but feel insecure. Lila had grown into much more of a woman now with her sun-tanned skin brighter than ever and her olive-green eyes have become more prominent. She truly was the definition of Italian beauty, with a curvy body and a thin waist. She seemed to be the perfect match for someone like Adrien…

_ or someone like Chat  _ Marinette’s mind thought bitterly.

In reality, Marinette realized she wasn’t crying because of the situation. As soon as her mind echoed that taunt, she knew it was because she felt insecure. 

_ How can someone like Chat Noir, a hot, kind, and caring Parisian super-hero fall in love with clumsy plain Marinette?  _ her mind retorted.

“It’s not true! Chat loves me!” The blunette argued to herself. 

_ He was rejected by Ladybug countless times and he only accepted you because you were the only one to show him love!  _ her mind teased.

“H-he loves me because of who I-I am” she slowly said.

_ And who exactly are you compared to Ladybug? Didn’t you see his torn face once he asked you about losing a friend? What other friend would he be losing if it weren’t Ladybug? What about when Ladybug arrived, he looked so horrified about your judgment and even tried to explain it to Ladybug and not immediately to tell Mari-  _

“STOP IT!” Marinette clutched her head. 

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” 

Marinette placed herself in a fetal position sobbing uncontrollably. Tikki was left to shush and coo at her chosen while whispering sweet but truthful words into Marinette’s ear. 

“You’re Ladybug Marinette and Marinette is Ladybug”  The little kwami whispered, while stroking her wielder’s sobbing cheek.

“Marinette is a talented and amazing artist, not to mention an amazing baker! She’s loving and dedicated and she always puts others above herself. Marinette is selfless and compassionate and nothing short of Ladybug”

Tikki’s voice began to crack while choking on her own silent tears.

“Marinette is the most beautiful and kind-hearted being I have ever met in my life and I would choose you over and over, forever if it were possible. I wish I could be by your side forever Marinette. I wouldn't want another Ladybug other than you." Tikki cried while holding her owner. Tikki was so fond of Marinette, she couldn't even bear the idea of being the kwami of another wielder once Marinette has passed on. She knew that Marinette was something special and no other Ladybug will exceed her in the future.

At this, both kwami and holder cried holding each other until they no longer had any more tears to shed.

\-----------------------

Chat awoke suddenly feeling very cold which was weird because normally his suit can fend off the chilly cold nights. He got up stiffly and stretched out his limbs. His eyes widened when he opened his eyes and saw his ungloved hands and black cotton sleeves instead of black leather and claws. He just groaned and kicked some of the snow off of his bare foot but immediately regretted it as his foot shot a spike of cold throughout his body causing him to shiver frantically. He quickly called out for his black kwami.

“Plagg?” he whispered-yelled. 

No response. He called again louder this time but to no avail. The black kwami had suddenly disappeared. 

“Just my luck” Adrien muttered cursing his little god of destruction.

\-----------------------

Plagg had barely made it to Marinette’s apartment before he heard a pair of sobs slowly dying down. He carefully made his way to her bedroom and upon seeing the sight of both the sad girl and kwami, it made his heart drop along with his ears. Tikki immediately noticed his presence and quickly tackled him in a bone-crushing hug. He didn’t reject her nor object, he simply wrapped his paws around his counterpart and sighed sadly. Marinette smiled fondly at the pair and simply remained silent. Once Tikki released him, Marinette outstretched her arms invitingly which caused the black kwami’s heart to warm at the gesture and so he quickly flew towards her face while nuzzling it adoringly. She giggled softly and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you Plagg” the raven-haired girl replied barely above a whisper.

This made Plagg emotional and his tears began to form.

“I love you too my little bug” and they stayed like that for a while and Tikki joined in as well.

“I love you too Tikki” repeating the same gesture to her red, spotted kwami. 

“I love you too baby bug”

\---------------------

Adrien was freezing so all he could think about was the cold and so he didn’t realize when or how he got to Marinette’s apartment complex but he quickly shooed the thought away while he entered the elevator while pressing the button with her floor level. Once the large metal doors opened, he quickly made his way over to her apartment door and knocked. He heard no answer so he quickly looked inside the little bell she had on her doorknob to find a concealed key in the interior. Marinette had mentioned this briefly to Adrien as a joke but he didn’t think she was serious, but he was relieved nonetheless. So he entered the key and walked in.

\--------------------

Marinette heard a knock at the door and wasn’t expecting anyone so she quickly went downstairs but before she could reach the door, it swung open revealing a tall, lean boy with blonde hair and olive skin. His feet were red and beginning to turn purple as well as his hands. From her feelings being all over the place, she thought it was Chat, and soon again tears began forming in her eyes.

**(A/N: Well it is, but she doesn’t know that** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)**

She didn’t notice the clothes he was wearing because her selflessness began to kick in and her priorities became keeping him warm from getting sick. She knew he was cold nonetheless and so she quickly grabbed his freezing hand while simultaneously locking her door and headed towards her couch. She set to work and grabbed most of her blankets and placed it on top of his shivering figure and cranked up the heat on her thermostat to 85 degrees Fahrenheit. She also went to go fill a tub with warm water so that he could soak in it to freshen up. The ‘mystery’ man aka Chat Noir aka Adrien whom Marinette didn’t know it was, stared at her through his bangs and slowly began to feel more guilty. He just stared at her in awe from across his spot on the couch towards her sitting to his right and she started to get creeped out. 

“What?” the blunette asked wearily. 

Adrien still had no idea that she didn’t know who he was exactly.

“I’m just admiring my best friend who puts everyone else first and prioritizes her needs second, even if it can be a bad thing at times” Adrien replied while smiling.

“Who are you? You’re not my best friend” Marinette deadpanned.

“Marinette? Are you alright?” Adrien asked, growing worried.

_ Did I do something as Adrien to upset her? _ His mind asked him. 

“If it’s about the home invasion thing I’m sorry I left. Chat Noir left me no-” he was fastly interrupted by Marinette’s eyes widening in surprise? horror? realization? Relief? 

“A-Adrien!!!” The raven-haired girl asked while curling in on herself and pointing at him with her slender finger. 

“Ummm yea… I thought... you knew it was me…” Adrien seemed sad at this and Marinette couldn’t bear seeing her friend like this.

So she went over to his side and tackled him in a hug, landing them in a very intimate position with Marinette nestled atop Adrien in between his legs leaving him stunned underneath her. Contrary to the feeling he felt with Lila, Adrien was relieved and therefore wrapped his arms tightly around her small but strong figure.

“I’m so sorry Adrien, it’s just something happened and my thoughts became foggy and I…”

She was cut off as she felt Adrien kiss the crown of her forehead.

“You don’t need to apologize to me Marinette I’m sorry for leaving you back there”

She quickly shook her head. “No it’s ok I was glad you were out safe before me.”

"I should have been there to protect you" Adrien stated.

"Don't worry... Chat was with me..." Marinette looked off to the side but she turned back quickly and beamed at him with her radiant smile. "Hey I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself"

"I'm sure you can Little Lady" Adrien chuckled.

“How did I get so lucky with you,” Adrien sighed while slowly stroking her hair. 

“How did I get so lucky with you” she replied and rested her head on his forehead. They closed their eyes and held on to each other. It was an intimate gesture but no one seemed to mind. They both sighed in relief and just lay there for as long as they could. 

If Adrien could describe that moment in one word...

it would be Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just want to clear up the moaning Ladybug heard in the beginning. What she heard was Lila, and Chat Noir was growling because he was struggling to get Lila off, so really he didn't do anything with her. 
> 
> Also, a little message: In no way do I condone sexual assault of any form and no should absolutely always mean no. It doesn't matter which gender it is. We normally don't hear about men being sexually assaulted as often as women but yes it happens to males just like my poor kitty in this chapter and the previous. Assault can include any nonconsensual behavior performed by another person or simply forcing someone to do something that is considered sexual while feeling pressured or manipulated. Please if you are or have suffered from assault, contact someone of trust or the authorities immediately. Don't let your voice be drowned out. 
> 
> But like always, you are loved and you are precious never forget that my loves!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien puts up a fuss and Marinette has to deal with his childish antics. I love me some Adrienette fluff and it gets a little emotional for them at the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter loves hope you enjoy!! :)

It felt like an eternity but in reality, it was only a few minutes but Adrien felt like he was in heaven. Snuggling close to Marinette, that is until she mentioned a bath. Adrien froze at this and began staring at her panickedly. He hated baths, well sort of, well one tub in particular because he had to take a photo shoot in one and then suddenly, there came Miss Fox and ruined the whole shoot by changing the entire theme to softcore porno. Well, it was both of them in very sexual and uncomfortable positions, at least for Adrien, in a tub, with just their undergarments. In the end, let’s just say the photographers weren’t pleased as they had been deceived by Lila **(A/N: Cause content like that is illegal and yes almost every country including France!)** and so they deleted the pictures and they rescheduled another shoot all thanks to Lila. Lila was a very well trained sociopathic liar who can bend anyone at her will, if they weren’t aware of her ‘talent’, so it came as no surprise to Adrien as to why they did the shoot in the first place. Of course, she wouldn’t be there at the new shoot, she was banned for a couple of them, but Adrien was peeved about not banning her permanently and having to retake the pictures they planned on taking before she even arrived! 

He simply fussed and tried to stand still as a wall in the bathroom doorway while Marinette was trying to push him inside, well the bathroom. 

“Nope,” Adrien said kidly.

“C’mon you overgrown man-child,” Marinette said while pushing on his abdomen.

In reality, Adrien had gotten over that incident years ago but he enjoyed playing around with Marinette. She brought joy and happiness into his life and he couldn’t imagine a better person to spend his time with. She noticed that he stopped talking and so she looked up at him only to see him gazing lovingly towards her. She immediately looked off to the side and flushed hard.

“That’s not fair,” Marinette said while crossing her arms.

“What’s not Mari?” Adrien said lowering himself to look at her face.

“The way you’re looking at me,” she said while she averted her gaze whenever he would try to sneak a peek.

“And how am I looking at you” 

“Like I’m your whole world” Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Adrien blushed madly and stood upright and scratched his neck. 

“Was it that obvious?” Adrien asked quietly. 

She looked up at him shocked, to say the least, but calmed down once she saw how Adrien was.

She giggled a little and reached her hands to cup his face and she pressed a long kiss to the corner of his lips to tease him.

“No, I was just teasing,” Marinette said as she finally managed to push him inside.

“I’ll come back with some clothes for you okay?”

He nodded slowly.

Marinette knew what he felt because she also had that happen to her with him. If he wanted to express his feelings towards her or maybe she misinterpreted things, it doesn’t matter. She would not take away his opportunity to confess or ruin their friendship over a misinterpretation. She still loved Adrien dearly and although it may have been platonic, she isn’t so sure anymore. She decided to tackle that question some other time. Right now she needs to make sure Adrien doesn’t get frostbite or pneumonia.

She closed the door and headed upstairs to find the baggiest and oversized clothing she had which resulted in a pair of black sweatpants and a black hoodie that said princess in a bubblegum pink cursive font. The two kwamis sitting by her dresser gave the raven-haired girl a knowing look and Marinette smirked in return. Then they all began snickering and cackling.

\--------------------

Adrien shed off his cold clothing and slipped into the hot enveloping water. He sunk in, feeling the warmth reach all the way to his face and he sighed contentedly, sinking in further until his eyes were barely above the water. Marinette's bathroom had white quartz as the tiles and her bathtub was a plain white porcelain tub with silver faucets. He noticed her pink towel hanging over the wrack along with a black one folded on a little black cabinet with silver knobs, so he assumed that was his. He looked around and saw her sink adorned with a jar filled with pink jewels, probably from a craft store, along with a clear vase filled with pink tulips. He didn’t notice when Marinette knocked on the door but he did hear the door opening and he yelped as he saw Marinette entering with a bundle of clothing.

“Relax you fiend, my eyes are closed” Marinette held her hand over her eyes and felt around for the little cabinet that held the black towel.

Adrien relaxed but decided to bust out his Chat NoirTM

“I wouldn’t have minded you sneaking a peak Mari” he purred.

“Ha ha very funny Agreste, remind me to kick you out once you’re done” Marinette retorted.

She finally found the cabinet and placed the clothes on it. But just as she was about to leave she froze as she heard the water being sloshed around until all she heard was dripping. She still held her hand over her eyes but squeaked when she felt a wet hand on her shoulder.

He lowered down to her ear and said, “Care to join me hun” barely above a whisper.

She shrieked and swatted his face away with her unoccupied hand.

“Adrien Agreste I swear if you drag me into the tub with you I will not hesitate to throw you out butt-naked into the cold!” Marinette responded with a vile tongue.

Adrien gulped, recognizing the truthful tone in her statement, and raised his hands in defense but realized she couldn’t see him so he just cleared his throat.

“L-let me w-walk you out then” and he quickly grabbed her hand and let her out gently and slammed the door shut.

She opened her eyes and slumped against the door. She could hear both kwamis laughing their ass off in the bedroom upstairs so she quickly ran up to threaten them with taking away their preferred food substances if they didn’t quiet down which caused them to mutter angrily. Marinette went back down and grabbed her keys. She then went back upstairs to call over the little gods and before leaving she made sure both kwamis were snuggled and warm inside the pink beanie she was wearing and headed out to the store to grab some baking and cooking ingredients and possibly a pair of briefs.

\---------------------

Adrien was lying in the bath now and decided to take his mind off of things while watching the sports network on his phone that he didn’t even hear when Marinette went out. 

\--------------------

With the help of Plagg, Marinette had exactly an hour to get everything she needed at the store, including a pair of briefs since she dreaded going back to his place to get some, at least for now. Apparently, the model was very fond of baths, taking really long and boring ones, according to Plagg. So she decided she would have to get back at him later for all the fuss he made for no reason. 

“Are you sure these are going to fit him?” Marinette asked warily while holding the large black men’s underwear.

“Yea it is” Plagg deadpanned.

“Then he sure is packing,” Marinette murmured while flushing a little.

“Would you like to elaborate Marinette?” Her red kwami teased.

“NOOO, NO I WOULD NOT” squeaked Marinette and threw the briefs in the back of her car.

She placed her hat down on the passenger seat while the kwamis snickered at her antics earning them a glare from said girl. They arrived home and Marinette had about 20 minutes to spare, so she began to cook some dinner for both of them.

\------------------- 

Adrien had been bathing for around 45 minutes so he decided it was best to get out. He sauntered over to the cabinet to find a lot of black clothing and when he picked up the first item, he looked down to the side where his clothes laid in a neat pile and he saw a similar pair of briefs. Both Tikki and Plagg snuck through the vents to plop the pair of briefs on top of the cabinet that so conveniently sat under a tiny vent that was only accessible to small creatures. Adrien's back had been facing the cabinet since he switched sides from the time Marinette entered with the clothing and so he was oblivious to the whole ordeal. He blushed and realized Marinette had these but then he got jealous as to who’s they were. He certainly remembered having his clothes on as Chat Noir when he visited so who could it be? He decided to put them on nonetheless and put on the other clothing as soon as he dried off. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and he became even more miffed. His sweater read Princess in bright pink and he knew it was Marinette’s doing. He grumbled annoyedly as he fixed his hair to its normal style with his hands and dried them off with the towel. He slowly got out and the steam billowed from him and into the living room. Marinette simply looked up from her spot on the couch and smirked upon seeing his outfit. He walked over to her and placed both hands to her sides and stared at her with the angriest glare he could manage but it clearly failed as Marinette kissed his nose and ruffled his hair.

“What? Is the little man baby angry?” Marinette cooed.

Adrien just stared at her and Marinette started laughing. He couldn’t help but smile at his beautiful friend. Then he later straightened himself to full height and crossed his arms.

“Who’s undergarments am I wearing?” Adrien simply asked, hiding the annoyance in his voice.

She simply looked up at him and blushed. She sighed after a moment of silence. 

“T-they don’t belong to anyone… I got them for you b-because I k-know you’re other ones were wet.”

Adrien was shocked and looked down to her feet, she was wearing shoes and he remembered she was in fuzzy socks earlier. Here he was mentally accusing her of something she didn’t do when in reality she went out of her way just to buy him a pair of underwear? Adrien shook his head and lowered himself to kneel in front of Marinette. He cupped her cheek and saw that the blush began to fade a little. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she pressed herself against him while holding his wrist.

“You didn’t need to do that for me Marinette,” Adrien said softly.

She only smiled which made his heart melt even more.

“I care for you Adrien, it was the least I could do for allowing me to be your friend”

Adrien felt his eyes water at her response so he quickly pushed forward and hugged her tightly and began crying softly into her shoulder. Adrien was always deprived of love and care ever since his mother fell into a coma and although his father has gotten better about his relationship with him it still wasn’t the same. Adrien always had people do things for him just to please him in order to get something in return. But when he met Marinette, all she wanted to do was help him in any way she could just to see him happy. No one really cared for Adrien’s happiness until his friends came into his life... Nino, Alya, but most importantly Marinette. He had never met someone so kind and genuine that it broke his heart that all she wanted in return wasn’t money nor a higher position at Gabriel fashion nor sleep with him. All she wanted in return was his friendship and that was one of the most thoughtful and precious actions Adrien had ever experienced from someone. Marinette went above and beyond for both him and Chat Noir and he couldn't help but feel guilty by hiding his true self from her. He wished he could tell her everything and ask her out and take her on dates that she deserved. Marinette never even fussed about going on dates with Chat and all he wanted to do was spoil her like the princess she is. She was just so content with his presence and their friendship that Adrien even wondered how is she even real. How is it that the wielder of the Miraculous of Bad Luck met someone as incredible and perfect as her? Marinette was truly something precious.

“What did I do to deserve you Marinette?” Adrien choked out.

She simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders while cooing at him and kissing his hair softly.

"I would ask you the same thing Adrien" Marinette murmured while rubbing his shoulders.

Adrien began to cry harder. He felt himself finally releasing the tension he held all those lonely miserable years of his life and finally began feeling lighter in her touch. Marinette was the only person he could truly be himself around without feeling pressured or judged. All his life he wanted to be accepted by those he loved and he finally received it with Marinette. That was not the reason he fell in love with her though. He admired her entire being and character. She was strong, kind, loving, and selfless. She always put others above herself and was always so willing to lend help whenever it was needed. He truly fell hard in love with her.

"I...don't...deserve...you..." Adrien breathed out.

“You deserve the world and even more sweetheart,” Marinette sincerely, kissing his forehead, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds himself in a pickle and Marinette is about to have her food dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I'm really sorry for not uploading yesterday. I had writer's block and I prefer to write good chapters instead of putting out fillers. Nothing against fillers but it's just not my style, at least I try not to but anyways I got hit with a wave of inspiration at 2 am. (Thank you for torturing me oh all mighty brain of mine) So this chapter is going to be a 2 parter since it so long. Hope you enjoy loves!

Adrien felt stiff but he had received the best rest of his life. He slowly rose only to find himself trapped underneath something or someone? He opened his eyes and his eyes adjusted a bit to the dimly lit pink room to find Marinette laying atop of him. He had no idea how he got there but he did remember holding her tightly last night in the living room. Remembering her sweet and caring words of comfort. His heart fluttered warmly at the thought so he decided to indulge in her presence and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. She murmured something incoherently before snuggling up into the crook of his neck and Adrien just sighed contentedly. They stayed that way for a while and finally, Marinette began to stir. She looked up to him from her spot in the crook of his neck and smiled sleepily. He repeated the same action only to be interrupted as Marinette screeched and got up away from him. He missed her warmth and pouted and Marinette soon began to relax. She was still blushing madly and he couldn’t understand as to why.

“I'm s-so sorry Adrien last night y-you kind of passed o-out and I didn’t want to leave you on t-the couch by yourself c-cause I thought you’d still be c-cold and yea….” Marinette said slowly, calculating each word. 

He simply smiled while sitting up and responded, “I don’t mind Marinette, I actually was very comfortable” he thought for a bit.

“Were you uncomfortable?” 

She shook her head while giggling, “No, then I wouldn’t have brought you up here silly” 

She crawled over to him and sat beside him. Adrien would have preferred on top of him but oh well. He simply shrugged and placed his arms around her and embraced her.

“Love you so much” Adrien murmured into her hair. 

“Love you too hun” Marinette said while chuckling into his chest returning the hug.

“Now we gotta get ready if we want to make it to work on time…” she stopped. “Wait I should have asked, are you feeling better?” Marinette said as she reached her hand to touch his forehead. 

“I’m feeling so much better, thanks to you” Adrien replied lovingly while taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

She blushed at the gesture but didn’t remove her hand from his.

“Ok well I’ll make us something to eat real quick and we’ll get going” Marinette removed some bangs from his forehead and placed a kiss. 

Before she left from her place, Adrien gently tugged her hand back and pulled her into his lap. 

“Hey Mari, what time is it?” he asked innocently.

She flushed a little but pulled out her phone from the charging port in a built-in cubby next to the bed.

“It’s… only 7:05? I could have sworn it was 8 already” Marinette said while staring at her screen.

“Check mine” Adrien suggested and so she reached over to unplug his too from another charger and it read the same thing.

“My brain must be fogged up then” Marinette giggled. 

Adrien joined her in her laughter and ruffled her hair.

“Getting distracted little lady?” Adrien said while wearing his shit-eating grin inching closer.

Marinette just smiled and inched closer to his face causing his eyes to widen.

“Well I do have a gorgeous model lying on my bed and whose lap I’m currently sitting in” Marinette switched to her alter-ego, gaining confidence at that moment and this caused Adrien to heat up in a LOT of places.

She simply laughed and got off of him while walking towards the stairs that led down into her main bedroom floor. Adrien rushed to her side before she went down regaining his composure before he forgot to ask. Marinette turned around and crossed her arms.

“Couldn’t get enough of me I see” Marinette smirked.

He only feigned innocence. “Actually I was going to ask you to accompany me to that restaurant a couple minutes away from work, which one was it?” Adrien asked while tapping his chin.

“OH, I know!  _ Le Meurice _ !” I can’t remember who told me about it though?” Adrien said while looking around until his eyes landed on her. 

His grin only widened when he saw her eyes widen in surprise and her mouth gaped open. 

“Y-you d-didn’t Adrien!” Marinette practically yelled.

“Did what?” he asked innocently.

“Oh my God did you!?!” Marinette asked frantically.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mari. I’m just suggesting getting something to eat there before work”

“But that place is always booked!”

“Nothing an Agreste can’t handle,” Adrien said simply while walking down the steps.

Marinette was stunned. She always tried to place a reservation but they were always filled. She even tried a few months before but apparently, it was reserved the whole year! They have the best entrees and main dishes in all of Paris and she always wanted to go check it out. It wasn’t so much about the restaurant she was shocked about but the gesture of the silky haired blonde. He always surprised her with extravagant gifts or gestures but this was way too much. That place was expensive and she had been saving up just to spend it all with one visit. She was still at the top with her mouth open. Adrien didn’t hear her coming behind him, so he turned from his spot at the base of the stairs and looked up. He saw her standing there in utter disbelief but all he did was smile at her.

“You coming Little Lady?”

She shook her head to break out of her reverie.

“Uhh, y-yea let me get c-changed.” “I made a-an outfit for y-you last night.” Marinette blurted out while stumbling on the steps down, tightly gripping the railing.

Adrien met her halfway and gently held her shoulders. He looked at her in awe and disbelief. She stared into those beautiful emerald eyes of his before she sighed and fell forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her waist with his head in her chest and sighed as well. They then separated and Marinette brushed his front bangs to gently kiss his forehead.

“Thank you, Adrien,” Adrien chuckled and grabbed her hand lifting to his lips.

“What for Mari?” 

“Everything,” Marinette said softly. 

At this, Adrien blushed. “N-no problem” 

He cleared his throat after a moment and checked his phone. 

“We should get going Mari. We don’t want to be late for work now do we” Adrien said while smirking.

She smiled.

“No, I guess you’re right. Your clothes are on the chaise” Marinette said as she brushed past him and headed towards her closet.

Adrien went over to grab the clothing and noticed it was a black dress shirt with some white accents and a pair of navy blue jeans. He ran his hands along the stitching and admired the neatness and delicacy it possessed. Marinette had finished rummaging through her closet and found a white loose puff sleeve shirt along with some skinny black checkered ankle-length pants. She decided to pair them with some black faux suede ankle strap tapered heels and she headed towards the bathroom in her room. 

“Feel free to use the shower downstairs Adrien” Marinette called out from the bathroom doorway. 

He looked up and grinned, “Thanks Mari” 

She simply giggled and nodded her head. She then disappeared behind the door. Adrien headed downstairs into the bathroom and heard some murmuring but as soon as he made it onto the first floor it stopped. He looked around only to see Plagg lounging happily with an empty plate of what used to be camembert.

“Plagg!” Adrien hissed.

“Hmmm” replied the full kwami. 

“Where were you last night! I had to endure the cold because of you!”

“Well for the record, your transformation wore out because you used cataclysm so I didn’t leave you to those circumstances and I also doubted you had any camembert on you at the time so I came here” Plagg deadpanned and flew upstairs.

Adrien groaned but headed towards the shower. 

\------------------------------

Marinette came out fresh out the shower and went to lock her door to avoid accidental entrances due to her experience with Chat Noir the previous night. Thinking about it, Marinette hasn’t seen or heard from the black-clad hero since that night. She shrugged it off and decided that he was probably embarrassed about the whole fiasco with Ladybug and Lila. She finished applying her cherry pink tinted lip balm when she heard an angry muttering black kwami floating towards her. Marinette turned from her chair to swivel in his direction. The kwami was in front of her face pouting.

“Marineetttte” groaned the kwami. “Can I stay here forever?” 

Marinette giggled. “No Plagg I’m afraid not, you have to return to Chat so that we can fight in case of an akuma attack”

“But Hawkmoth isn’t as active in the winters” Plagg whined. “And Chat Noir is being annoying” Plagg muttered.

“What was that last part?” 

“Nothing!” Plagg said.

“O-kay? Well, I guess you can stay here but only for a couple of days.”

Plagg nuzzled her cheek excitedly. “Thank you Mari-!” 

“Hold your whiskers Plagg, I’m not finished.”

Plagg flew away and studied her face.

“You can stay as long as you don’t cause trouble and you’re only allowed one wheel of Camembert per day” 

Plagg pondered for a moment before shrugging while taking her index finger and planting a featherlight kiss on it.

“Cruel but fair,” Plagg said while smirking.

Marinette flushed a little, as he reminded her of Chat’s charismatic flirting, and she shooed him away lightly. 

“Go flirt with your counterpart you”

Plagg laughed and rushed forward to plant a kiss on her nose before flying off to find Tikki.

“See! I am charming Sugarcube, I even made THE Ladybug swoon!” Plagg yelled.

Marinette simply giggled and returned to applying her blush, which in all honesty wasn’t needed after Plagg’s quips and teasing. She sighed dreamily, wondering where her black cat could be doing right now...

\----------------------------

Said black cat came out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs when he heard Plagg and Marinette conversing but he couldn’t hear anything of their conversation. Once they stopped, he knocked on the door slightly and it opened to reveal a stunning Marinette with her hair loose all around her shoulders, slightly curled, with pink-tinted lips and a rosy complexion. Adrien couldn’t stop staring until Marinette began to shake him a little, breaking him out of his reverie.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked while adjusting the strap of her black handbag.

Marinette had made a new one just for work purposes and ditched the pink for black to create a more adult-ish effect. Adrien shook his head and reached his hand towards the nape of his neck and rubbed it nervously. 

“Sorry Marinette, I was j-just surprised, You look i-incredible” 

Marinette’s expression softened and she reached out to his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you, Adrien you look just as dashing,” Marinette said while smiling at him. 

He grinned and pulled her into a hug. She returned the gesture before pulling away after a while.

“We better get going, don’t want to be late for work,” Marinette said while taking his hand and leading him down the steps.

“Yea, let’s go” 


	12. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced and Chat/Adrien makes a terrifying discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up. I won't be very active next week as I have finals to do but I'll try my best to update whenever I can! New chapter loves hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! It means so much to me at how many people have read my fic!!! 
> 
> New Note: I truly apologize if the chapters were out of order. I have no idea how the f*** that happened and I'm really sorry if you're confused (TдT) I promise it wasn't my intention to do so! I will make sure in the future that this doesn't happen again, I hope. Thanks for understanding!!

_ *At Le Meurice*  _

  
  


Adrien and Marinette entered the fancy establishment and sat down at an elegant table for two. Their waiter made his way back to the kitchen to find some refreshments for both of them. Marinette admired the interior and all of the intricate artistry tapered on the walls. 

“I know this was a hotel but never did I imagine it looks better than  _ Le Grand Paris _ . I also was surprised that people were able to book reservations just for the restaurant.”

Adrien smiled fondly at her. “Well, you deserve the best Princess”

Marinette froze and looked over to him. Adrien finally realized his mistake and waved his hands in front of his face.

“Uhhh what I m-meant to say that it’s fit for a Princess like you b-but like you deserve so much more and I-I know you’re not a princess but a Queen and that I shouldreallystoptalking!” Adrien plopped his head down on the table with a thud.

She blinked and giggled at his awkwardness.

“Adrien it’s ok,” Marinette said while stifling her laughter with the back of her hand. “You just reminded me of someone when you called me princess” Marinette finished looking towards the window fondly.

Adrien lifted his head and breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn’t want to reveal himself yet and especially not out in public. He reached over towards her hand causing her to turn towards him. 

“I’m just really happy that you came to have breakfast with me, I usually spend it alone and I’m so happy I have you as company.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks for inviting me Adrien, it really means a lo-”

“Adrien!” 

Marinette was cut short when a girl with a bob cut hairstyle and dark hair approached the table. She was a little taller than Marinette and had beautiful light-colored hazel eyes. She had a lean build due to her training in fencing and she was wearing a red blazer with a black pencil skirt along with some black tights underneath. She had some black heel boots on and a white blouse peeked underneath her blazer. Adrien turned in the direction of the voice and smiled.

“Kagami!” Adrien said as she approached their table.

He got up and greeted her with a hug and she returned the gesture. Marinette couldn’t help but feel a little pang of jealousy. Here she was having an amazing moment with Adrien and it was rudely interrupted. But Marinette couldn’t hold a grudge and got up as well, Kagami was her friend too after all. They became closer through Lycee and she soon learned that she happened to enjoy her presence and that Kagami was actually pretty cool. Once Adrien and Kagami broke away, Kagami directed her gaze towards Marinette and smiled brightly. 

“Marinette! It’s so great to see you” Kagami said as she hugged the other dark-haired girl. 

“Likewise Kagami” Marinette said cheerfully. 

They pulled away and Kagami asked, “I’m really sorry about interrupting your breakfast but can I take Adrien for a while. My mother wants to discuss some business matters with him.” 

Marinette nodded but couldn’t help but feel sad. Adrien looked over and gently grabbed her hand.

“Can Marinette come too? I don’t want to leave her” 

Marinette looked up at him in surprise. Kagami looked between them and saw their hands joined together. She looked up. 

“I’m sorry Adrien, I’m afraid that this is private matters solely for the Agreste and Tsurugi.”

Adrien looked towards Marinette, crestfallen.

“I’m really sorry Marinette”

“It’s ok! I completely understand and don’t worry about me. I'll be fine” 

“You sure?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded eagerly. “Definitely” 

Adrien sighed before removing her bangs and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll be back ok? Text me if you need anything” Adrien said while still holding her hand.

“I will now go” Marinette pushed him gently towards Kagami.

Kagami wrapped her arm around the crook of his elbow.

“See you again, Marinette” Kagami replied while walking away, waving.

Adrien looked back at her and gave an apologetic smile. Marinette simply shook her head while chuckling and blew a kiss at him. Adrien blushed but made a catching motion with his hand and placed his fist to his heart before turning away. The waiter came back and looked around for Marinette’s partner. 

“He had some business matters to discuss”

The waiter nodded. “Would you like to order anything Mademoiselle?”

“Yes could I please have the Açaï bowl and the Crêpes au sucre et chocolat”

“Will that be all Mademoiselle?” the waiter asked while jotting down her order on an elegant notepad.

“Yes thank you” The waiter took his leave and Marinette was left with an empty seat in front of her. 

She pulled out her phone and decided to text Alya.

\--------------------------

Adrien was bored out of his mind about the business matters Tomoe, Kagami’s mother, was discussing. He was led to a separate private dining area for the wealthiest individuals and sat at a table of four where Tomoe Tsurugi was seated. 

“ Ohayō Tsurugi madamu, mata oaidekiteureshīdesu” Adrien greeted while bowing his head.

“Dōyō ni agurette-shi” replied Tomoe imitating his gesture.

Kagami and him sat down in the chairs across from her mother.

“We have very important plans to discuss Adrien concerning the financial backing of Gabriel Fashion.” Tomoe took a sip of the cup in front of her.

“Your father hasn’t responded to an inquiry concerning one of my investors wanting to back out causing some others to want to bail out as well.”

“Please Madame Tsurugi, my father is a very busy man, I'm sure this can all be sorted out in a timely manner with no issues.” Adrien pleaded.

“Please make sure that my investor receives an adequate response by the end of next week”

“Yes, Madame Tsurugi.” 

Adrien was left in charge of finalizing business deals and making sure everything runs smoothly. He hated that he wasn’t able to please everyone and that would include his father but he mainly wanted what was best for the company and its workers. Kagami turned and saw his troubled expression, therefore she placed her hand on his arm. He turned and smiled towards her, appreciating the gesture.

\---------------------------

It had been about half an hour and Marinette had finished her delicious crepes. Adrien still hadn’t returned and it was getting pretty close to her having to clock in at work so she called the waiter for her bill. 

“Could you please tell Monsieur Agreste that I have left once he is finished with his meeting?”

“Of course Mademoiselle” replied the waiter courteously.

“Could I also have a container to take this to go?” Marinette asked, pointing at her  Açaï bowl.

The waiter nodded and retrieved two containers for her. He felt bad at how kindly she was treating him even though she was alone and will be leaving alone without her partner so he grabbed another bowl for her. 

“Here it is Mademoiselle” The waiter placed both containers in front of her.

“Wait there’s two?” questioned Marinette looking at him. 

“This one’s on the house” the waiter replied while smiling genuinely.

Her eyes widened and she jumped up and hugged him. He hugged back and they quickly separated in order to avoid sparking rumors. Marinette was a very affectionate person and so it came naturally to her to hug the generous middle-aged waiter.

“Thank you!!” she whisper-yelled to avoid stares.

“It was not a problem Mademoiselle, please come back soon” 

She left him a very fine tip before paying for her meal and took her leave. She quickly headed back home to place the bowls in her fridge and headed towards work. She sent Adrien a text but didn’t get a reply but decided that Kagami would take him there. 

\----------------------------

Adrien finally got out of the precarious discussion and returned to his table only to find it empty. Their waiter from earlier came up to him. 

“I apologize Monsieur but your companion left 20 minutes ago."

Adrien quickly looked at his phone and saw it was time for work and saw Marinette's text.

Mari: I'm really sorry Adrien but it was getting late and you know how you're father is. Thanks for everything! <3

He felt so bad and he cursed himself for it.

“Did she pay for her meal?” Adrien asked.

“Why yes Monsieur she did.” 

Adrien looked at the table and saw the tip she had left and he groaned.

“Thank you, I will be taking my leave as well” 

The waiter nodded and headed towards another table to assist. Adrien quickly ran towards his workplace. He thought he was the worst friend and partner in the whole world. He rushed inside and bolted straight towards her studio. He slammed the door open but found another young woman with red auburn hair. She looked at him in shock and he slumped against the doorway before standing up. 

“I’m really sorry” Adrien apologized while huffing. “Do you happen to know where Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng is?”

She composed herself and cleared her throat. “She is currently in a meeting with Monsieur Agreste. I was transferred into this studio this morning”

He nodded and thanked her quickly before making his way to his father’s office. Once he arrived he could hear a conversation but before he could enter, the door opened and it revealed his father along with his friend? girlfriend? heading out before stopping in their tracks when they found Adrien.

“Adrien?” his father asked and Adrien could have sworn he saw him smirking. 

Adrien straightened up and smoothed his hair. 

“Hello Father”

Gabriel inspected his son before double-taking on the outfit he was wearing.

“Where did you get that?” Gabriel said, gesturing at Adrien’s clothing.

Adrien turned red and he felt really hot under the collar. He tried to form a coherent sentence but just as he was about to speak Marinette interrupted.

“I apologize Monsieur Agreste, those are my designs” 

Gabriel looked at the girl to his side while maintaining a stoic expression.

“I am impressed by the careful detail and design but why is it that my son is wearing your designs Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette blushed slightly before answering, “Well you see...I went to go check on Adrien yesterday when he wasn’t feeling well and well Lila invaded his home and Chat Noir happened to be in the area so he stopped by to well help us. We headed back to my place and he stayed the night since we thought it was best until the locks were changed at his apartment” Marinette finished sadly.

Adrien stared at her wide-eyed.

_ Does she know about what happened between Chat and Lila!  _ Adrien’s mind questioned him.

“I see” Gabriel replied while directing his gaze over to Adrien. “Why didn’t you go to the other safe havens you have around the city?” 

Adrien took a deep breath before answering.

“I wanted to make sure Marinette was safe. She would have been alone late at night and you know how dangerous the streets of Paris are at that hour” Adrien lied. Marinette came in her car but his father didn't know that. Gabriel thought for a moment. 

“I suppose you are correct.” 

Gabriel became pensive again. “And what is this about Lila invading your home?”

Marinette started up again. 

“Well I asked Ladybug about it while she was swinging by my place and she said that Lila was wanting to see Adrien but Chat was able to safely get us out before she saw any of us. And judging from the position she found Chat and Lila in, she deemed that she was… probably trying to seduce Adrien.” 

Adrien felt his blood run icy. She knew about the whole incident and he felt like an asshole for not going to her as Chat to clear up the whole situation. He decided that tonight he was going to visit her and explain everything. Gabriel hummed in disapproval. 

“I will ensure that Lila will not interfere nor bother you two anymore. She will permanently be banned from associating herself with you and Adrien. I will make sure of it”

Gabriel looked in Nathalie’s direction, who was standing a few spaces away from them and she nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me I have work to tend to,” Gabriel said as he gently gestured towards Marinette and she took her leave.

She looked back at Adrien and flushed slightly. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you, but I couldn’t be late to work,” Marinette said while lowering her head.

Adrien couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Marinette please don't apologize when I was the one that left you, I was the one to invite you and I've been a horrible friend. Please let me pay you back for everything you spent” Adrien said while gently grabbing her chin to look at him. 

“No Adrien I can't, you don't need to owe me anything and you're not a horrible friend! I'm the one who left!”

“No excuses I won't take no for an answer'' Adrien interrupted.

"Adrien I-"

"No please listen to me," Adrien said sternly.

He cupped her cheeks and stared into her beautiful bluebell eyes intently.

“I want you to put yourself first sometimes and be selfish, Please. You work so hard just to make everyone happy and I want you to do the things that make you happy for once”

Marinette started tearing up. “How can I be selfish when people like you exist”

“Can I help you be selfish then?” Adrien asked, inching closer to her face. 

His breath was fanning on her face and her eyes began fluttering closed. Their bodies began to inch closer and soon Adrien's eyes began closing too. Their noses were touching and the heat could be felt radiating off each other's faces. Marinette had her hands on his chest while he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other still cupping her cheek. Their lips barely brushed when they heard a subtle cough in the distance and hastily pulled away. Nathalie smirked giving the two a knowing look before returning to her office. After that Adrien and Marinette headed towards their respective areas, beet red and worked until they clocked out. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A black cat has gone MIA and a certain bug misses her kitten. Also, the old gang gets together and have some interesting chit-chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter loves, hope you guys enjoy!!! Thanks to everyone who reads, comments, and gives kudos!! I greatly appreciate you guys!!! <3

_*a few weeks later*_

_*week before fashion week*_

Love is a very painful yet satisfying process. Sometimes it takes you one place then BOOM back to square 1. At least for Marinette that is. Right now she was having a dilemma on which boy she has feelings for; Chat or Adrien.

“See that’s the thing Tikki” cried out the raven-haired girl while pacing her bedroom. “I’m drawn to both of them!! Does that mean that I’m a sucker for tall, blonde and green-eyed boys!!!”

Marinette groaned and landed on her chaise. The little kwami sighed and landed atop of her head.

 _If only she knew,_ the red kwami sadly thought.

“No Marinette, it’s completely normal to fall in love with two people and besides you liked Adrien before, until Chat came into the picture.”

“That’s a whole other issue Tikki, I fell in love with Chat after Adrien and I don’t know if it’s me being weak-minded and fell for Chat because he reciprocated my feelings when I was rejected by Adrien and now I'm falling in love with Adrien again because of his mixed signals!”

“I don’t think so” inquired Tikki. “If that would have been the case, you wouldn’t have fallen in love with Chat Noir. There are so many other guys wanting you and you’re close to some of them like Nathaniel and even Kim but you chose Chat Noir. When Chat didn't talk to you since the incident with Lila, you didn’t go running to any of them, not even Adrien. You decided to stay and wait till he came and explained everything. You would have gone with someone else by now if you didn't actually love him”

“I’m starting to regret my decision” Marinette deadpanned. “That mangy stray hasn’t come to see me since 3 weeks ago! On top of that next week is fashion week and I still have one more design to finish!”

Tikki simply giggled and floated towards the designer's desk. “You also forgot that we have a new roommate that is closely connected with Chat Noir”

Marinette gasped.

“Plagg!!!” she groaned. “I’m so stupid! Of course, he can't visit me because his KWAMI is at my house” Marinette was giving the black kwami sitting on her pincushion a death glare.

“I have greatly enjoyed my stay here without a pesky kitten demanding to transform every night to come see you” the black kwami huffed.

Marinette looked at him sadly. “I miss him so much, I haven’t even been able to see him as Ladybug either since I’ve been so busy with fashion week.”

Marinette sat at her desk chair and laid her head down in her arms. Tikki was soothing her partner’s head with a paw and now glared menacingly at Plagg.

“Can’t you see what you’re doing to our bug?” Tikki hissed.

Plagg looked over and his ears drooped. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t think it was affecting her that badly” 

Plagg sighed. “He’ll be here tonight Marinette, don't worry,” Plagg said while looking at the raven-haired girl.

She slowly lifted her head and extended her hand to him. He floated on top of it and sat down. She then brought her hand to her cheek and nuzzled him.

“I'm really sorry too and I get it Plagg, Tikki gets tired too of transforming me into Ladybug, but thank you for bringing Chat to me” she sighed.

“You guys deserve a break... but I just really want to see him”

Plagg nodded and hugged her finger. “I’ll make sure he makes it here the earliest he can.”

“I’ll stock up on Camembert for you then if I want him to stay longer, and if he comes I have a plan to keep him de-transformed with me knowing his identity.”

The little kwami smiled at her.

 _That kid sure is lucky_ Plagg thought happily. “Well enough chit-chat I have to get going, don’t want to keep the princess waiting,” Plagg said while flying off in the direction of his chosen. 

Marinette simply snorted and returned back to her designs when she received a text from Alya.

 _Alya_ : _Hey girl we still on for today?_

Marinette had completely forgotten about the old group meetup this afternoon. She looked up at the clock and it read 5:30 p.m. She had completely gotten sidetracked, she had less than half an hour to get ready so she quickly typed back. 

_Marinette: Yes, we are! I’ll see you then! <3 _

_Alya: See ya! <3 _

Marinette set her sewing things aside. She still had the weekend to finish her design and all she needed to do was sew in the lining for the dress. It was a sapphire and cerulean colored dress with shimmers at the end of the dress to create an effect of sunlight shimmering in a tropical ocean. The bottom was made of tulle while the top had a silk bodice that cinched the waist. It had an off-shoulder long sleeve design that had the same shimmer effect at the end of the sleeve tying the whole piece together. She placed it on her mannequin before rummaging through her closet for a cute but casual outfit. She settled for some white-washed cuffed mom jeans with a white crop knit sweater that she tucked into her pants along with some black flats. She put up her hair in a low ponytail and applied a bit of blush, lip balm, and some mascara.

“I don’t feel like putting on a pound of makeup,” Marinette said to Tikki while pulling one of her cabinets open.

She saw a trail of blue and yellow beads on a vibrant red string. She held it up, carefully running her fingers over each delicate bead. She smiled at the memory in which Adrien had made her the charm for her birthday. She put it on and went about her room grabbing her pink handbag and left in the direction of the cafe.

\--------------------------

Adrien was getting ready himself back at his place before stumbling upon a similar charm, adorned with pink and green beads along a red string as well. Adrien remembered back in Lycee when he and Marinette were partners for the gaming championship being held and he went to go practice at her house. 

_*Flashback*_

_“We won again! Thanks to you” Adrien exclaimed after setting down his controller._

_Marinette nervously giggled, “Yeah I guess we did.”_

_“We? That was practically all you” Adrien said pushing his chair back._

_“You’re amazing Marinette” Adrien sighed. “I guess you wouldn’t even need me, I’m so lame compared to you”_

_Marinette looked over in his direction._

_“Umm no no no I uh... No, you’re so good! I mean I’m the one who’s not good I mean I’m lucky that’s all.”_

_Her father came in with a batch of cookies but Marinette shooed him away._

_“Uh, actually you know what? I’ve got a secret” Marinette said while reaching into her pocket._

_She pulled out a charm, “This is why I win”_

_Adrien looked at her skeptically._

_“Are you messing with me?” Adrien asked._

_Marinette smiled back at him, “Try playing a match with it.”_

_Adrien gently grabbed the charm and admired it in his palm._

_*End of flashback*_

He sighed happily at the thought and placed the lucky charm on his wrist. Adrien began grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet before a black kwami came phasing in through his bedroom window.

“I’m baaack” the kwami yelled.

“Took you long enough” huffed Adrien.

“Be grateful that your princess misses you, you mangy alley cat” Plagg hissed.

Adrien stopped halfway from the front door.

“Marinette misses me?” Adrien asked.

“Of course she does you numbskull, she loves you!”

Plagg was now in front of his chosen poking an accusatory paw at him.

“Now after you’re little meet up with your friends I suggest you go and see her” Plagg deadpanned.

Adrien stared at the kwami before shaking his head.

“Okay, I will. So are you coming or not?” Adrien asked while offering his hoodie pocket.

“Yeah yeah I’m coming” the little kwami muttered before entering the pocket.

“Glad to have you back Plagg” Adrien sighed.

“Me too” grumbled Plagg and Adrien snorted at this.

He soon got out and made sure to lock his door before leaving.

He didn’t want to expect any unsolicited visitors tonight.

  
  


\--------------------------------------

Marinette walked toward the nearby cafe that was located a few blocks away from her place. Marinette and Alya had been planning this meetup since the day she went to _Le Meurice._ The group had been wanting to hang out for a while but they needed to plan it weeks in advance so that they could clear their busy schedules. Marinette arrived and entered the cozy minimal establishment. The interior was decorated with lukewarm brown tones and golden lighting to create a warm environment. The cafe had small little nooks that gave the table occupants privacy and the contemporary music softly played on the speakers. Marinette walked towards the very end of the cafe in the last booth. There she found a couple, both tan-skinned, a girl with long auburn curled brown hair and a boy who had short dark brown waves protruding from his cap. They both looked up from their phones and smiled fondly at the raven-haired girl.

“Sup Nette,” the brown-haired boy said as he got up from his seat and hugged her tightly.

“Long time no see!” he said cheerfully.

“It’s so great to see you Nino!” Marinette replied as she broke away.

She looked over at the auburn-haired girl.

“Hi Alya!” Marinette went over and wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend.

“Hey girly, I missed you so much!” Alya said as she squeezed her friend lovingly.

“I know so did I. I’ve been so busy but I’m glad we’re able to hang for today,” Marinette replied as she went to sit across from their spot in the booth.

“How have things been with you guys?” Marinette asked as she looked through the menu.

“You know the usual, making out, having sex,” Alya said bluntly.

“Babe!” Nino whispered while flushing furiously.

“What? She’s my bestie and it’s not like she doesn’t know about these things. Besides you and me are like two peas in a pod so we're together mostly all the time” Alya smirked at her boyfriend.

“You’re lucky you’re hot”

“You’re lucky you have a big di-”

“OKAY” Marinette interrupted. “I hate to interrupt your ceremonious bickering but I don’t want to lose my appetite”

Alya laughed and simply shrugged while changing the topic. “How about you Marinette? How are you and Adrien?”

Marinette blushed slightly. “I-I honestly don’t know Alya,”

Alya softened at her friend’s nervousness. “Hey it’s going to be alright, you two always figure things out and it turns out good in the end. It will all be okay soon”

Marinette smiled and nodded. “Thanks Alya”

“That’s what friends are for,” Alya said while reclining into her boyfriend's side.

“Wait Nette are you and Adrien a thing?” Nino asked, oblivious to the whole conversation.

“No we’re just friends, and I think it will be that way for a while” Marinette replied while setting her menu down.

They remained silent for a moment before Alya interrupted. “Hey Mari, tell us about your new fashion line for next week. How’s it coming along?”

Marinette made a sour face. “It’s almost finished. I just need to sew in the lining on my last dress but I have the weekend to finish it.”

“Can we see it?”

“Nope, it’s a surprise” Marinette grinned.

“But we won’t even be there, heck we don’t even have entries!” Alya whined.

“Who says you don't?” Marinette took out two invitations and they both gasped.

“Are you serious!” Alya snatched the pamphlets and ran her fingers along the shimmering cardstock paper.

“Yep, since I am Gabriel Agreste’s star protege, I was able to get two invites for anyone of my choosing” Marinette stated proudly.

Alya jumped up and tackled her best friend.

“Thank you!!!” Alya screeched earning her a shushing from the other customers.

“Thank you!” whispered Alya.

Marinette laughed and hugged her back. “You’re welcome”

They both got up and Alya returned to her seat.

“Thanks Nette for inviting us, it means a lot,” Nino said while smiling.

“No problem! You guys are my closest friends and of course I want you to be there at one of the most important milestones in my life”

“What about me? Am I invited?” a voice said approaching their table.

Nino grinned widely. “My man! How have you been dude!”

The boy laughed. “I’ve been doing great thanks!” “How have you been Nino?”

“You know the usual, touring the world and being a famous DJ,” Nino said while smirking and pointing finger guns. “But seriously dude I will never complain again about not being to hang with you, the famous life is tough”

“It’s ok Nino I understand and yea being famous has its downsides”

The boy looked over to the auburn-haired girl.

“Hey, Alya! Long time no see! How have you been?” he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

“I’ve been good hun. Now, how has my sunshine child been?” Alya cooed.

She saw Adrien as her own child ever since she became close to him in Lycee and ever since she knew about his sheltered past. Adrien also viewed her as a motherly figure in a friendly way and he had to admit she was great at giving advice and knocking sense into him when needed.

“I’ve been good, just the usual exhaustion with my busy schedule” Adrien said while rubbing the back of his neck.

He turned and saw a petite rosy-cheeked girl who smiled at him brightly.

“Hey Mari,” Adrien approached her and bent down to pick her up.

Her feet dangled a few inches off the ground.

“Hey Adrien” Marinette chirped while wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders.

They separated after they heard a couple of ‘unintentional’ coughs and snickering. They both rolled their eyes but laughed nonetheless. After their greetings, they sat back down and ordered. Once they all got their beverages and food, they began catching each other up on personal projects that they have been working on. Nino was going to be touring worldwide and meeting up with a bunch of other DJ’s in a few months. Alya was currently working on a research project for the _Musée du Louvre_ about one of the latest scandals involving the Bourgeois. Adrien was preparing for fashion week, therefore had dress rehearsals and Marinette was finishing up her fashion line but also had a new task at Gabriel Fashion.

“Yea Monsieur Agreste asked me if I was comfortable modeling for an upcoming photoshoot in the Spring” Marinette stated as she sipped her cappuccino.

Adrien looked at her stunned. “When was this?” he asked nervously.

“Remember when you found us right as we were walking out?”

Adrien nodded.

“Well Nathalie had called me to tell me that your father wanted to see me and we discussed branching me off into modeling. He said that it would be a great experience as I would get to understand my models on a more personal level.”

Adrien shifted in his seat and asked, “He didn’t pressure you did you?”

Adrien didn’t want Marinette to be forced into something she was uncomfortable with and he knew that she respected his father a lot so he didn't want his father manipulating her like that.

“No he didn’t, on the contrary, he told me I had every right to reject the offer, and even when I accepted he said that I can opt-out whenever I wanted to if I felt uncomfortable.”

Marinette set her drink down. “He was actually very understanding about it, but thank you for your concern, Adrien” She smiled at him while putting her hand on top of his.

He smiled back and used his other hand to squeeze hers reassuringly.

“Are you sure you guys aren’t a thing?” Alya inquired while taking a bite of her blueberry muffin.

They hastily pulled away and flushed hard.

“Alyaaa!” Marinette whined.

“What? Best friends don’t do that” Alya gestured to the both of them.

“Yes they do” interjected Nino.

Something bumped the table and he yelped.

“OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!” Nino rubbed his knee

“Nothing” Alya replied snarkily.

“Ok calm down you two,” Adrien said while laughing.

“Oh you’re not off the hook yet Agreste and you too Dupain-Cheng” Alya jabbed a finger towards him, then at Marinette. “I want all the details”

Adrien stopped laughing and gulped. Marinette glanced at him and they both sighed looking away from each other.

“I’m in love with someone else,” they both said at the same time and they both turned to each other startled.

“O-kay?” Alya questioned. “Sooo who are these respective people?”

“No one,” they both rasped at the same time earning them a snort from Nino.

“You dudes sure? Sounds like you guys have relationship telepathy” Nino was now smirking.

“Ha ha very funny Nino” Adrien grumbled.

“Is Nette that bad?” the dark-haired boy asked.

“NO, I mean no she isn’t, she’s really amazing but I’m just yea” Adrien turned away from the table. “I really need to get going, it’s getting pretty late and I have rehearsals early tomorrow.”

They all looked at their phones.

“Yea I’m afraid so” Alya murmured.

“Hey don’t worry babe we can meet up again some other time, right guys?” Nino wrapped an arm around his partner and looked at the couple sitting across from them.

Both the blonde boy and raven-hair girl nodded.

“Yea we’ll meet up some other time don’t worry Al” Marinette said while squeezing her best friend's hand.

She smiled back. “All right but I want the details soon, understood?” 

\------------------------

The group of friends soon said their goodbyes and departed on their separate ways.

“Can I walk you home Marinette?”

Adrien was heading in her direction anyway so might as well walk her and keep her safe.

“Umm, it’s ok! I don’t mind walking by myself really!” Marinette squeaked.

Adrien looked up at the sky. He could see the stars appearing slightly in the dark navy blue abyss of above. He shook his head.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded eagerly.

“Ok well... stay safe all right?” Adrien pulled her gently and hugged her.

They separated and waved each other goodbye. Adrien quickly ducked into one of the nearest alleyways making sure he wasn’t seen nor followed.

“Hey Plagg, I think it’s time we escort a damsel tonight”

Plagg snorted. “She isn’t a damsel, she’s an ass-kicking machine” 

“True but it doesn’t hurt her having a black cat as company” Adrien grinned widely.

“Just transform already you sappy piece of shi-”

“Claw out!”

Chat caught the little kwami off guard, cutting him off before he finished his sentence and soon he was enveloped in a bright green light that left tight leather spandex in it’s trail. He sprung off the floor with his baton and landed onto one of the buildings admiring the scenery before he went to go protect (stalk) a young freckled beauty.


	14. Clear misconceptions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some MariChat: my favorite ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been sporadic with posting. It will most likely be 2 chapters per week from now on so that I don't burn out too quickly and lose interest in the fic but I appreciate all of you guys so much! Thanks for reading loves!

As Marinette was walking to her apartment complex, she began hearing somewhat heavy footsteps behind her but whenever she turned to look, she wouldn’t see anyone so she continued on with high alert. She later heard some shuffling up on the roofs and she faced that direction but to no avail, she couldn’t see anything.

_Take it easy Marinette, you’re just being paranoid_

Marinette was no stranger to danger outside of her costume. She did have a few unfortunate encounters but luckily Chat was there for most of them.

She was soon approaching her complex when she heard a loud thud behind her. She whipped out her taser from her handbag and pointed it at the alleged stalker. The black-clad hero held his hands up in defense. His eyes widened in shock. 

“Whoa, didn’t know I _shocked_ you there purr-incess” he smirked but as soon as he did, it was wiped off of his face immediately once he saw her expression.

Marinette had deposited her taser in her handbag and reached up her hand to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face. “Stupid cat, I could’ve shocked you” she gave him a watery smile.

“Where have you been _Chaton_ , I’ve missed you”

She started sobbing and Chat quickly slammed into her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso tightly and wrapped her arms around his neck with just as much force. Chat held her bottom with one arm with the other around her back with his hand in her hair, softly stroking it. She was still sobbing softly and Chat couldn’t help but feel guilty at causing her so much pain.

"I'm so sorry..." he said while holding her tighter.

She clung to him.

"I've missed you so much love..." he murmured while he pressed a kiss to her temple.

She whimpered at the nickname. She absolutely adored this boy.

"Why don't we head home Princess?” Chat cooed softly.

He felt her nod and so he reached around his back to retrieve his baton. He held her tightly by the waist before jumping up to her balcony and unlocking the doors with his claw. He walked in and placed her bag down on her table as she refused to be put down, He wrapped both arms around her legs and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He turned on the lights and they were soon enveloped in a warm pink hue. He slowly made his way up to her bed and laid down. She was lying on top of him and released her leg grip from his torso, setting her legs gently right on top of his. She relaxed a little but her arms were still tightly wound around his neck. She had stopped crying and her breathing began to level out. He soothed her hair with one hand and rubbed circles on her back with his other. They stayed like that for a while before Chat’s miraculous started beeping. Just as Chat was about to say something snarky, Marinette got off of him and went down to the first floor of her bedroom. Chat watched her quietly and curiously as she rummaged through one of the chests near her chaise and pulled out a black silk fabric. She quickly ran up and sat down on the bed in front of him.

“Here” Marinette extended the piece of fabric over to Chat.

He tilted his head in confusion.

“What am I supposed to do with it?” Chat extended his hand and reached for it.

She looked at him and flushed.

She directed her gaze at her lap. “It’s meant to be a mask but a silk one and I thought that since you would need to recharge that you could wear this and besides it’s more comfortable and I’m sure you’d want to be in something other than a leather suit the whole time you’re here and I was hoping you would stay longer and…”

“Marinette”

“Yes,” the raven-haired girl directed her attention to Chat.

“You’re rambling,” Chat smiled softly at her.

“Oh was I?” Marinette laughed nervously.

He nodded and gently took one of her hands in his, and began rubbing tiny circles on it. Marinette appreciated the gesture. He always knew how to calm her down, which made her love him even more.

“I’m sorry, it’s just...I don’t know it seemed like a good idea in my head but now it seems pretty stupid” she frowned.

He was taken aback at how she always seemed to be putting his best interests first.

“Hey hey don't be so hard on yourself, it’s an incredible idea, it’s just my clothes are a bit uncomfortable per se. I accidentally slipped on some ice before transforming and got wet in the process.”

Which was entirely true because just as he zoomed into the empty alley to transform, he didn’t notice the pile of melting snow scattered across the floor causing him to slip. He earned himself a roundhouse of cackling from a very amused kwami while trying not to slip in the precarious melting liquid. Marinette snorted and he pouted in annoyance.

“Only you would happen to have that sort of thing occur to you” Marinette giggled.

“Yeah well you’re talking to the embodiment of bad luck Purr-incess” Chat grumbled.

“Yeah I guess you’re right” Marinette looked off to the side.

“I’ll get you some other clothes if you’d like?” Marinette offered.

“Thanks Mari, it would be _grr_ -reatly ap _purr_ ciated” Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“All right tom cat enough with the puns, go hit the shower”

“Care to join me?” Chat asked leaning close to her face.

“As much as I would love to” Marinette replied while smirking but then changed into a more serious expression. “I’m still not pleased with you about a certain altercation with… who was it again?... Oh yes, I remember Miss Rossi”

Chat paled and he felt cold. Marinette had to maintain a stoic expression so that he would take her seriously. She was still a little upset at the fact that her 'partner' had managed to get himself in that position but she still wanted to hear his side of the story before she made any judgments.

“Y-yeah look M-marinette..." Chat scratched the back of his neck. "It’s n-not what y-you think I-I swear to you..." He waved his hands frantically. "I didn’t mean for it t-to go t-that far.. I MEAN! I didn’t want her to end up under me.. I MEAN! oh my god I can’t talk right now!” Chat yelled as he ran down the stairs of her loft and into her bathroom in her bedroom.

Tikki came out and flew in front of her chosen.

“Do you think I was too harsh on him?” Marinette sighed.

“Not really, Chat just wanted to say the right thing and he doesn’t want you to think he's the type to mess around with lots of girls” Tikki replied.

“Well I know he isn’t that smooth” Marinette deadpanned. “When he gets a taste of his own medicine he freezes!” Marinette laid back down on her bed. 

Tikki laughed. "He only freezes when you flirt back Marinette, and besides you saw him trying to remove Lila but he froze once he saw you, well Ladybug"

“Yea I guess you're right... but I just can't help but feel insecure, because Lila is pretty and although she’s a liar, no one can deny she's beautiful”

Tikki pondered for a moment.

“Yes... but looks don't get you too far, only personality does and you, Marinette have a golden one"

"And who says your beauty can't rival Lila's?" The little red kwami added while she hugged her cheek.

Marinette smiled fondly at her kwami. "Thanks Tikki"

"I'm serious Marinette, you're too overcritical of yourself. You're Ladybug for crying out loud!" Tikki yelled.

"Shhhh Tikki! Chat's downstairs!" Marinette chuckled while holding up her finger to her lips.

"Oops sorry" Tikki shyly covered her face with her paws.

"It's alright, hopefully, he didn't hear" 

The little kwami nodded before continuing.

"Anyways you might believe he is but Chat may not be attracted to her, because he knows how she is. He does seem to have a type too don’t you think?” Tikki was raising her brows in a suggestive manner while giggling.

“Just because he was in love with Ladybug and me doesn’t mean he has a type… or does he?” Marinette questioned.

She shook her head. “This is giving me a headache. I’m going to get Chat’s clothes” Marinette went down her loft and headed towards her dresser.

She looked over to the closed bathroom door and sighed.

“So much for a heartfelt reunion” Marinette groaned.

Tikki flew down and patted her head.

“Cheer up Marinette, you guys will work things out and who knows, you guys might even come out as something more in the end!”

Marinette blushed.

“I really hope so Tikki”


	15. Clear misconceptions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Marinette have some revealing conversations and it leads to other things...  
> Disclaimer!: This Chapter has sin towards the end, you have been warned. This chapter is a bit long so buckle up and enjoy the ride ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY LOVESS! Im back from hell week and passed all my finals!!! I will still be uploading two chapters a week though so that I don't burn out and I've been wanting some break for myself, especially after this tiring week so I hope you understand. Again I want to appreciate all of you for reading, it means the world to me!! Remember to hydrate, you are loved, and take care!!

Chat slid down the door and de-transformed.

“What the hell was that!” Plagg hissed.

“I-I don’t know! I panicked okay! I was so worried about her knowing and I wasn’t expecting to talk about it, at least not yet” Adrien bemoaned. 

Plagg pawed his face but took a calming breath. Adrien didn’t need another time bomb before he exploded as well.

“Look kid, listen, all you need to do is talk to her about what happened step by step... and you must tell her everything,” Plagg stressed.

“Ladybug might have not told her all the details because she didn’t know what entirely happened either, so Marinette has only seen the situation through Ladybug’s vision.” Plagg winced. “So there might be the possibility that one: Marinette thought you were banging Lila or two: it was a misunderstanding"

Adrien felt his hands getting clammy.

“I really hope it’s the second one” Adrien whimpered.

“Just shower and get it over with,” Plagg said while shrugging. “I’m sure Marinette is an understanding person and her love for you is bigger than this”

Adrien took in a deep breath. “Yeah, I just hope she understands how much I love her and couldn’t even fathom the thought of doing that to her”

Plagg nestled on one of Adrien’s propped up knees. “Then tell her”

Adrien looked at the kwami before nodding. “Thanks, Plagg”

The little kwami nodded and flew up. “Now hurry up lover boy, your lady is waiting” Plagg yelled as he phased through the door.

Adrien chuckled nervously and headed towards the shower. 

  
\-----------------------------------  
  
  


Marinette placed his clothes on a little stool outside of her bathroom and then went to change into her pj’s downstairs. Since it was getting pretty chilly but her apartment was mostly warm, she settled for some navy sweats and a fitted black long-sleeve shirt. She looked at herself in her mirror and smiled.

“Huh, I didn’t remember I had these, I could have been matching with Adrien”

Marinette and Tikki began giggling.

“You two really are best friends” Tikki mused.

Marinette shook her head.

“The best” Marinette sighed out happily.

She went out into the living room and went to pick out a movie to watch in the meantime.

\-----------

Adrien was done but he didn’t see any clothing in her bathroom.

“Hey... Princess!” Adrien called from the bathroom.

“Yeah?!” she called.

From what he could hear it sounded from afar so he tried his luck and slightly opened the door. He saw that the room was empty and her front bedroom door was open.

“If you’re wondering about the clothes, they’re right beside the bathroom door on a black stool!” Marinette said as he didn't reply back for a while.

Adrien looked off to the side and low and behold there were the clothes. “Thanks Mari!”

“No problem!”

He quickly grabbed the clothes and went inside. Luckily his briefs were spared from his fall since he fell onto his side in the snow. He came out of the bathroom wearing some black joggers but instead of a hoodie, she gave him a grey cotton long sleeve shirt that wrapped snugly around his toned muscles. She had also given him a pair of fuzzy black socks with little green paw prints which he found adorable from her part. He soon dried his hair with a towel and didn’t bother styling it since Chat’s hair was naturally wild and messy. He then proceeded to slip on the make-shift silk black mask Marinette had made him. If he wasn’t wearing the grey shirt, while missing the black ears and golden bell he would believe he was still transformed. His eyes still glowed a little even out of the costume due to the black silk contrast to his emerald green eyes, making them a fluorescent green. Just like his mask, this one only showed his irises instead of his entire eye and the fabric stopped just at the tip of his nose. He turned off the light and headed for the living room downstairs. As he approached the first floor, his eyes laid upon the cutest sight he’d ever seen. Marinette had a black fleece blanket wrapped tightly around her and she was cuddled up in the corner of the couch in a ball. She was peacefully sleeping with Plagg nestled atop of her head. Tikki had been there too but went to hide when she heard Chat coming down. Plagg mewed and stretched himself out like a cat causing Chat to snort. Plagg narrowed his own florescent green eyes at him and hissed softly in order to avoid waking up the sleeping figure beneath him.

“You ruined my cat nap boy. I’m surprised even Princess didn’t wake up from your unceremonious snort you pig” Plagg mumbled.

“Hey first of all that’s not true, second of all, who you calling Princess? she’s my princess and third that's rude, you're the pig" Chat hissed.

“SHHHHH!!” Plagg groaned softly. “Shut up before you wake her!” Plagg whispered-yelled.

“Paws off then, and I’ll shut up” Chat whispered back.

“Fine! You’re lucky she stocked up on delicious camembert, unlike someone!” Plagg flew off in the direction of the fridge.

There he found Tikki munching on some cookies on the floor and he beckoned her up the stairs. They sneaked past both holders along with their respective treats and closed the door to Marinette’s bedroom. Chat wasn’t paying attention to anything but the sleeping figure of the petite girl in front of him.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Chat said fondly

She began to stir and she slowly sat upright, rubbing her eyes gently with her palms. She squinted to the side and then looked in his direction. She smiled sleepily but then her eyes widened and she suddenly jumped up.

“Ack!”

Marinette stumbled and fell behind the couch. She held her blanket up in defense.

“CHAT!! THERE’S SOMEONE HERE!!!” Marinette screeched while shaking behind her blanket.

“Marinette it’s just me!” Chat slowly approached her covered figure.

She stopped shaking and slowly pulled down the blanket to reveal a handsome masked male.

“Oh…” she blushed madly. “I'm sorry! It’s just... you looked like a shadow figure because of the t.v. light flashing on your back and I couldn’t see your face.”

He chuckled then helped her over the couch and sat her down in front of him. He brushed her cheek with his hand. She flinched at the abnormal contact and he pulled back immediately.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have done th-”

He cut himself off when he saw her hand raise and gently grabbed his hand. She slowly turned it over and intertwined her fingers with his. Her hands felt warm to the touch and he couldn’t but smile at her sudden fascination.

“It’s the first time we’ve ever been able to have skin-to-skin contact” Marinette breathed airily.

“I wouldn’t say it would be the first princess” Chat replied cheekily.

Marinette looked at him confused but soon began to blush.

“Oh you stupid cat! Always ruining the moment”

“You seem to provoke me, Princess” Chat replied sultrily while kissing the inside of her wrist.

“Then care to explain what happened at the Agreste estate?” Marinette replied carefully.

She truly wanted to know what truly happened from his standpoint because she only saw a snippet of the whole situation and quite frankly it was an unpleasant sight. She also knew when he would lie, he had a dead giveaway sign of it. He would usually fidget and avoid eye contact altogether. Marinette was hoping to avoid seeing those motions tonight. He sighed and composed himself. She offered him the seat next to her and she turned to face him so that they could see eye to eye.

“Take your time, I’m not in a rush” Marinette said softly, when she noticed how he struggled to form a sentence.

He took in a deep breath and stared into her eyes.

“After I had left you in the elevator, I decided to go scope things out and make sure the intruder wasn’t dangerous. So I went inside and saw them going into Adrien’s bedroom. I walked in and she was lying on his bed. She was somewhat shocked to see me but then she came over to me and spoke about how she was expecting to see Adrien but didn’t mind that I was there.” Chat looked down and scowled.

Marinette reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, gesturing for him to continue. He looked up with a pang of sadness, deep in his eyes.

“She inspected me like I was some type of object, an item she could possess. All my life, everyone has looked at me the same way and I hate it.” Chat said venomously.

"..."

"Except for you and Ladybug," Chat replied after he unclenched his fists, relaxing his stiff posture.

Marinette was surprised. She didn’t expect for Chat to expose any personal information but was grateful nonetheless.

“You don’t have to continue I’v-”

“No” Chat cut her off gently.

He shook his head.

“You deserve the whole truth and nothing less”

She seemed to hesitate but she nodded and he continued. “I tripped over her clothes as I backed up in the direction of Adrien’s bed when she came into my personal space and I fell atop of it. She climbed over me, pinning me down, and started… well kissing my neck and rubbing up on me” he shivered and Marinette offered him a blanket and he gladly took it.

“I felt extremely uncomfortable so I turned us over and I tried shaking her off without risking hurting her and that’s when I heard a door slam open and Ladybug was standing in the doorway” his face fell and he lowered his elbows onto his knees.

“She probably thinks I’m some irresponsible superhero” Chat mumbled.

“No, she doesn’t!” Marinette yelled while she jumped up from her seat.

Chat snapped his head in her direction and looked at her startled.

“I-I mean she probably d-doesn’t” she paused before continuing.

“Don’t you think Ladybug trusts you enough?” Marinette said quietly. “Even after four years of partnership? After every dangerous Akuma, you’ve fought together?” Tears threatened to fall on her face but she shook her head.

She looked directly at him. “Remember when she had entrusted you with the Ladybug miraculous because she was out of commission and you became Mister Bug? She trusted you with HER miraculous and Ladybug never trusts to give anyone, who isn’t worthy, a miraculous, much less hers” Marinette took a deep breath to regain her composure.

Chat looked at her stunned but then he chuckled.

“Yeah I guess you’re right, Ladybug is such an incredible and responsible person. If she didn’t trust me then I guess I wouldn’t be her partner anymore and our team dynamic would be bad”

He slowly got up.

“But you know Marinette” he took her chin with his fingers and tilted her towards his face.

“I think that there is someone more amazing and incredible than Ladybug”

Marinette tilted her head quizzically.

He smiled adoringly at her “Marinette you are an incredible and talented person with a heart of gold..., you never cease to amaze me and you always look for the good in others”

Chat had planned for this since he fell in love with her and she unknowingly gave him a lead way to start. 

Marinette felt her breath hitch and her vision became misty.

“You always seek the truth and judge everyone so fairly, including me. You inspire and brighten those around you with your wisdom and confidence.”

Chat laughed. “I could have sworn you sounded exactly like Ladybug just then, defending me like that”

Marinette laughed nervously, “HA ha… What can I say, she brings out the best in everyone” Marinette shrugged her arms while smiling awkwardly.

Chat shook his head.

“So do you,” Chat said lovingly. “You have shown me so much love and compassion, more than anyone I have ever met and that includes Ladybug. You are so strong and courageous. You make me want to be a better person” Chat felt the tears streaming silently down his face.

“You truly are one of a kind and I’d be a fool to let you go” Chat replied airily.

He took her hand and pressed her palm to his cheek.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you make me the happiest hero and boy alive and become my girlfriend?”

They were pressed chest to chest and both of their heads were leaning against each other. Marinette’s mouth gaped open before closing it several times and repeating the process. He gently brushed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away her own tears.

“Chat… I” she closed her eyes

She opened them again and smiled warmly at him.

“All I want more is to have you by my side. You inspire me and ignite my passion for helping others. You risk yourself every day just to ensure the safety and wellbeing of others without recompensation. You’re so considerate and selfless and I can’t imagine not having you in my life”

"..."

“But?” Chat asked, his heartbeat accelerating abnormally.

Marinette just chuckled.

“There is no but, I just wanted to let you know how I felt about you before I said yes” Marinette smiled that radiant grin that made Chat’s heart melt at the sight. Marinette sighed happily, “Yes Chat Noir I will be your girlfriend.”

Chat jumped up and whooped. He stooped down and picked her up while twirling her around the living room.

“I’m the happiest person in all of Paris! Heck, include the whole world!” he yelled.

They were both laughing and giggling while Chat plopped them both down on the couch. Marinette landed on top of him and he held her close to his face.

“You’re finally mine” Chat purred.

Marinette smirked. “Since when did you plan on asking me to be yours kitty-cat?” she poked his nose playfully.

He smiled gently at her.

“Since the day I met you” he whispered.

Marinette’s expression softened.

“Oh Chat…” her eyes began to flutter closed and leaned in closer.

Chat did the same and soon their lips closed the distance between them. Their first kiss as an official couple and it was one of the best in Chat’s opinion. This kiss was filled with promises, passion, and held a bright future for both of them. It was full of love and warmth, something Chat craved for years and he finally received it with his favorite person in the world.

“I love you Marinette” he breathed against her lips.

“I love you too Chat” Marinette sighed.

Chat nuzzled her sides affectionately with his exposed hands. He roamed slowly up her arms all the way to her hips. Marinette began rubbing up all on his neck and shoulders. Chat decided to be a bit daring and he ran his hands over her rear and cupped her backend. Marinette hummed in pleasure. Chat began kneading her backside and she moaned softly.

“Chaat” she whispered.

He hummed in response and brought one hand to wrap around her waist while he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate manner. Marinette cupped his face and pressed her lips back fervently. She slowly repositioned herself and straddled his waist. She pressed herself hard against his member and he moaned in her mouth. He knew what she was trying to do and it sure as hell was doing a number on him. He firmly grasped her legs and he got up from the couch. She stopped for a second and opened her eyes. They made contact for a few moments before she nodded. He slowly carried her up the steps and she held her head in the crook of his neck. He felt himself getting warm and he knew that she was growing impatient too when she lightly nipped his neck when he stopped for a moment to open the door.

“Easy Princess, I was just opening the door” Chat chuckled.

“Chat please hurry, I want you” Marinette whined.

Chat got really hard at hearing those words coming out her mouth. He gripped her tighter.

“Princess, you don’t even know how bad I want you” he replied in a husky tone.

Marinette shivered pleasantly and he hurried to close the door behind him while making his way towards her loft. He heard whispering and something about ‘horny teenagers’ from a grumpy kwami but in all honesty, he wasn’t bothered by it. All his attention was directed toward his now, girlfriend who was currently kissing his neck. Chat laid her gently on the bed before he placed himself above her. They stared at each other before Chat dipped down and captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. Their kiss began growing in intensity and Chat’s hands began roaming up her abdomen and just above her hips before traveling back up to her chest.

“Chat, don’t tease” Marinette sighed.

“I don’t want to overstep my boundaries with you Mari”

Marinette shook her head and kissed him.

“You’re not, I want you to”

Chat gave her a kitten kiss before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Please tell me if it’s too much or if I’m going too far ok?”

Marinette nodded lazily. He kissed her again before he roamed down her neck and began sucking softly at her flesh. Marinette squirmed under him, rubbing against his erection. Chat growled and pulled her legs around his torso. He started pushing against her clothed entrance in an attempt to satisfy his unsatiated need. Marinette wrapped her legs tightly around his torso while gripping at his back and she too was starting to feel warm and also a bit wet.

“Chat,” Marinette said while lightly tugging his hair.

He stopped gradually and he looked at her.

“Yes, love?” Chat nuzzled her face. She smiled but soon began to flush.

“Do you want to... umm..."

“Yes, Princess?” Chat didn’t want to assume so he prodded further. “What is it Mari? Do you want me to do something?”

Marinette stared into those gorgeous green eyes of his. Lust began to cloud her mind and soon enough she began losing control.

“I want you inside of me Chaton” Marinette whispered sulkily.

Chat groaned at his constricted reaction as she said those words.

“Marinette” he breathed reverently.

He slammed himself into her hips and she groaned in pleasure.

“It’s on my desk,” Marinette sighed.

Chat quickly went over to the desk below and found a black square tin foil. He hastily climbed up the steps and set the tin foil aside on one of her built-in shelves. Before he proceeded to capture her lips, he took in her hazy beautiful sight splayed on the bed before him. Her lips were a little red and swollen from their kissing and her hair had fanned out around her head, framing her face beautifully. Her black long sleeve had ridden up until her underboob was exposed along with her toned eleven lined abs. Her sweats were hanging a little low on her hips exposing a pink nylon string, which he could assume was her undergarment. Chat slowly bent down and traced his nose along her neck, inhaling her vanilla lavender scent, and trailed all the way down her abdomen placing a trail of kisses in his wake. She squirmed under his touch and rubbed her thighs together to stifle the slow-burning heating sensation in her lower abdomen.

“Chat” Marinette breathed.

He went up and began to lick her lips and she hastily pulled his face and intertwined her lips with his. She slowly started getting up and he was pushed back slightly. She pulled away blushing and began lifting her shirt. He helped her lift it over her head and set it beside them. He stared at her exposed breasts before blushing and turning away slightly. He proceeded to do the same thing and pulled his grey long sleeve over his head. When he was finished, Marinette blushed harder and fell back on the bed, and grabbed a nearby pillow to place on her face.

“Is my body that ugly to look at?!” Chat whined.

“NOO!!” Marinette yelled but then cleared her throat.

“I mean no, it’s not that, I’m just...overwhelmed” Marinette muffled through her fluffy barrier.

Chat smirked.

“Am I too irresistible for you Purr-incess? Or would you say I’m the cat’s meow?” Chat chuckled remembering that day in the cafe when she had purposefully punned in front of Adrien.

He propped both arms on both her sides and tried removing the pillow with his head earning him a smack in the head.

“OW! What was that for!” Chat hissed.

“Another pun out of you and I’m going downstairs,” Marinette said while sitting upright and crossing her arms over her bare chest.

“Fine” Chat pouted but then regained his lusting drive.

“Shall we continue then my love?” Chat purred.

Marinette hummed while smirking and crawled over in his direction, straddling his lap. Chat gulped as he saw the fire and lust present in her own eyes. Now he was lying down and Marinette had her arms on both sides of his head. Chat blushed madly as she dipped low and pressed her bare chest against his own. She lifted one of her hands and gently pointed a finger under his chin and tilted him towards her face. 

“We shall, handsome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I gave up on this midway… but anyways, yep they did the dirty. I’ll probably write out an actual scene of them doing it sometime in the future so spoiler alert more sin but not before we have a little, well maybe a lot of angst. Whoops... sorry not sorry ;) Hope you enjoyed this week’s chapter! Again I will be uploading two chapters per week so stay tuned!


	16. Trials and Tribulations Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments and tragic events occur between our beloved dynamic duo. A little bit of angst in this part and lots of Marichat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Emerges from the darkness* I have...returned. Ok lol hey guys! Sorry for my short indefinite hiatus. I just wanted to enjoy a small break for the holidays and a few days after that so now the uploading schedule should continue as normal, but if it doesn't I apologize in advance. Thanks to all of you lovely readers who are reading my fic, it means the world to me! Anways here's a new chapter so enjoy! :)

*Next day*

Chat was thrilled that Marinette had accepted being his girlfriend even though they could only hang out at her place since you know he’s a superhero with a secret identity and all, but Marinette didn’t seem to mind. 

_ I’ll be happy as long as I have you by my side. _

Her words echoed inside his head all throughout the day and so was their intimate contact from the night before. Chat shivered pleasantly at the memory. Her flushed face, her beautiful porcelain skin, those wide sensual hips, and that wet ass pus- 

“CHAT!” 

He yowled as he was yelled at and he jumped to a beam above his previous spot. He searched frantically through the dimly lit area, trying to find the fiend responsible for the rude interruption, and found a red, spotted heroine staring up at him blankly. They were currently atop the Eiffel tower and Chat had forgotten all about patrol due to his raunchy daydreaming.

“Sorry LB, kind of got lost in my thoughts for a bit” Chat chuckled while shaking his head. 

Ladybug snorted.

“I wonder what thoughts caused you to be so distracted, you could have been ambushed!” she said playfully.

Chat smirked as he landed onto the area in front of her.

“A certain damsel seems to roam my mind at the moment,” Chat said matter-of-factly. 

Ladybug huffed and rolled her eyes, “You better not be talking about me Chat Noir''

Ladybug donned her typical standoffish stance, hip tilted to the side with her hand cocked right above it. It seemed oddly familiar but Chat didn’t make the connection. He smirked and bowed halfways, 

“Sorry to disappoint M’Ladybug but I am thinking of another''

He put his hand above his heart and placed the other on his forehead. 

“Alas, this freckled beauty rivals that of your own and has captured this poor cat’s heart” 

He looked back down at her and she was smirking slightly. 

“But do not fret” Chat said as he gently grabbed one of her hands and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, “You will always hold a special place in my heart” Chat finished while winking. 

Ladybug flushed slightly but pulled her hand away, “You flirt, poor girl that has to deal with your antics”

Chat feigned an insulted expression, “How rude LB, she loves me very dearly” 

Ladybug giggled, “I’m sure she does”

She unhooked her yo-yo and starting swinging it playfully, “So… shall we get started?”

Chat reached for his baton and twirled it lazily, “Ready when you are LB” and they jumped off into the cold Parisian night. 

  
  


\-------------------

Ladybug seemed lost in her own thoughts as she swung from the Parisian rooftops and jumped off the ledges. She knew it was selfish of her to accept Chat as her boyfriend, given her predestined fate, but she felt as if she deserved to have a moment of happiness for herself. Although her fate scared her, she knew she would find her way back to Chat and maybe her friends but she needed to take time to process each problem one by one before tackling all her issues. Just as she finished that thought she suddenly felt overwhelmed and dizzy causing her to miss one of the building ledges. She screamed as she freely fell out of the sky. She tried wrapping her yo-yo around anything but it was tangled up and she had to brace herself for impact. Of course, it wouldn’t kill her but it would still hurt. Suddenly she felt a strong force slam into her side, causing the wind to be knocked out of her and she passed out. 

******

Ladybug awoke and she was sitting in a nearby alley leaning against something warm. She turned and saw a tear stricken boy who had his eyes closed while breathing evenly. She winced and clutched her side as she tried to move. This caused the boy's eyes to flutter open and he exhaled a relieved sigh. 

“Ladybug” Chat repositioned her gently in his lap so that she could face him.

“What happened?” Ladybug said as she gently stroked her side. 

“Well we were patrolling and I suddenly saw you free-falling out of the sky.” Chat sighed and wiped his face.

“I saw you fumbling with the yo-yo and you were quickly approaching the floor so I lunged at you and I think...I think I knocked you out” Chat nervously rubbed the nape of his neck. 

“And now we’re here” Ladybug finished.

He nodded slowly and ducked his head. 

“Hey… what’s wrong?” Ladybug asked the black-clad hero.

He turned away and he began to slightly shiver. 

“Are you cold?” she asked while gently rubbing his shoulders.

“N-no it’s not that” Chat whispered tearfully. 

“Chat, why are you crying?” Ladybug asked worriedly. “Please don’t tell me I hurt you?! oh my god did I say something that made you like thi-”

“Ladybug why didn’t you tell me” Chat interrupted while facing her.

Ladybug could see the tears running freely from his fluorescent green eyes. She involuntarily cupped his face and stroked his cheeks. 

“Tell you what Chaton?” Ladybug said gently. 

He began to cry harder and his expression turned more painful. He gently pressed himself forward and wrapped his arms gently around her body. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to suffer, and you’re going to suffer more because of me”

“Chat...I-”

“Why couldn’t it be me!” He yelled into her shoulder.

“Why...couldn’t...it...be...me” Chat choked out. 

Ladybug adjusted herself and knelt in front of him. She held his head on her chest and he buried himself further. 

“You’re too good Chaton” Ladybug gently kissed his hair while stroking it.

Chat’s sobs grew in intensity. “You can’t leave Ladybug, Paris needs you, everyone needs you,” Chat cried. “I need you” he whispered.

“Chaton I thought you were over me” Ladybug joked trying to lighten the mood. 

She didn’t expect him to feel so guilty about the whole situation and she hated seeing him hurt for her.

“It doesn’t mean that I don’t love and cherish you as my friend” Chat hiccupped.

“Hey, look at me for a moment Chat” Ladybug cooed gently.

His breathing leveled out a bit and he looked at her with his handsome features, stained with red eyes, red nose, and wet complexion. Ladybug smiled gently at him. 

“I wouldn’t mind facing my fate a million times if it meant that I would get to meet an amazing person like you” 

Chat gave her a watery smile and pressed his palm against her cheek. She knew he was trying to be strong and she knew Chat had never shown his sensitive side to anyone other than Marinette. She could count those times on her fingers and still have some leftover.

“Wouldn’t the boy you’re in love with feel jealous” Chat chuckled while wiping his face.

She smiled brightly at him. 

“No, he won’t, you were in my life first so you’re higher on my priority list” Ladybug smiled fondly at him. “You’re my best friend Chat, and besides you always risked yourself to save me, let me be the one to save you this time” Ladybug held his hand that was at her cheek.

He frowned slightly. 

“It’s so unfair to you. You don’t deserve to...leave like that” Chat sighed. 

“I’ll come back,” Ladybug replied while shrugging. 

Chat looked at her and examined her face, she seemed so oddly familiar yet so oddly unfamiliar to him in that moment. He shook his head. 

“You won’t be the same, you’ll lose parts of yourself and you probably won’t remember all that we’ve been through” Chat’s tears began to silently flow again. “You probably won’t even remember me” he whispered. 

“Chat Noir, of course I’m going to remember you! Even if I tried I wouldn’t be able to. We always end up finding each other even when we don’t mean to” Ladybug joked as she recalled all the times she wished for Chat to be there and he would magically be there or show up randomly.

Whether she was sad  or just needed some company, he was always there even when they hadn’t planned on meeting. They were always finding each other even at the most unexpected times. Chat seemed to ponder for a moment before taking a shaky breath.

“I guess you’re right LB” Chat smiled slightly.

Ladybug smiled back and stroked his cheek.

“See everything’s going to be just fine” Chat adjusted himself so that she could sit criss cross in front of him. 

“I know... Plagg said that I couldn’t be with you when it happens,” Chat paused for a moment before continuing. “What exactly will happen, like you know.... after it occurs”

Ladybug took a deep breath. 

“I guess what will happen is that I will... you know... die but be reborn in the same dimension and to the same family but I will appear as a younger version of myself” 

Chat nodded in recognition. 

“Is that it?” He asked inquisitively. 

She shook her head.

“I will meet you again and you will have some recollections of my past self as well. My friends will not remember me but only have fragments of me, well my civilian self” 

He nodded again. 

She continued, “I guess that will be it and life will continue on”

“There isn’t a way to stop it is there?”

She shook her head, “I’m afraid there isn’t Chat”

Chat became pensive, “Why won’t it affect me? I have the miraculous of destruction and negativity after all”

Ladybug blushed slightly which confused Chat. 

“I-it’s because I… we-”

She was cut off when they suddenly heard a blood-curdling scream nearby. They both jumped up and whipped out their weapons. They soon saw a middle-aged woman duck into the alley with a thug right on her tail. Ladybug quickly placed the woman behind her and Chat disarmed the thug’s gun and pinned him against the wall with his baton. 

“It’s rude to harass women like that scum” Chat spat. 

“Police are on the way,” Ladybug said as she closed her yo-yo.

The victim had already left the premises by the time she finished calling. 

“Thanks, LB” Chat said while smirking at her.

She smiled back, but soon her expression became grim as she saw the thug pull out something from his back. 

“CHAT LOOK OUT!” Ladybug yelled but before Chat Noir could react, the ruffian pulled out a bowie knife and stabbed right through Chat Noir. 

The thug twisted the knife in him causing him to yell out in pain and stagger backward. Ladybug screamed and used her anger to wrap her yo-yo around the ruffian to slam him against the other wall. The bandit groaned but just as he was about to move, Ladybug slammed her forearm against his neck. 

“Move an inch and I’ll kill you!” Ladybug seethed in rage. 

The attacker gulped and shook under the powerful heroine, staring into her murderous look of rage. 

“Ladybug don't,” Chat groaned softly.

She looked over at Chat who was lying on the ground holding onto his wound. He reached out a hand towards her and beckoned her to come to him. Her pupils dilated back to normal size and she slowly loosened her grip on the assailant. She tied him up with her yo-yo and knocked him out with a punch. After making sure the thug didn’t move she quickly ran over to Chat’s side. 

“I’m so sorry this is all my fault” Ladybug cried as she held him in her lap.

Her worst nightmare had come true in an instant. Chat slowly began coughing up a bit of blood, and she gently wiped it away with her gloved hand. 

“It’s just an abrasion Ladybug, no need to worry,” he said while chuckling.

“I should have been more careful, it wasn’t your fault,” he said as he tried to sit up but only to wince in pain. 

“Please don’t move Chat” Ladybug pleaded tearfully. 

“Ladybug, it’s ok, I'm going to be fine” Chat said as he reached up and wiped away her tears.

Ladybug was hit with a strong wave of Deja Vu and nausea and she hated every second of it. 

“Please don’t leave me, Chat” Ladybug sobbed softly while holding his head.

“I’m not going anywhere Ladybug” Chat soothed.

Ladybug heard sirens in the distance and so she knew it was time to go since she didn’t want the media to learn about Chat’s injury so they weren't at a disadvantage if Hawkmoth attacked. The media tended to find out about the latest crimes in Paris and were the first to appear on the scene before authorities did, which peeved the hell out of both of them. So if the authorities were close, the media was closer. Chat seemed to have read her mind as his cat ears perked up at the sound of the sirens.

“Sounds like it’s time to go” Chat chuckled again as he tried to stand. 

Ladybug helped him gently get up when suddenly his eyes started lolling to the back of his head and he started falling forward.

“Chat!” Ladybug yelled as she got in front of him to support his weight.

Chat was unresponsive and she saw the blood dripping quickly from his side. 

“No no no no!” Ladybug began to panic and she set him down quickly. 

Tikki whispered in the back of her mind,  _ Stop the bleeding before he loses more blood _ .

Ladybug nodded and quickly grabbed his tail belt and wrapped it tightly near the wound. His body twitched a bit at the pressure but he didn’t wake up. 

“I have to take him back home,” Ladybug said to herself. 

She looked over to the tied up thug and found him still unconscious. She sighed in relief and proceeded to try to lift Chat. It had been the first time in a long while and Chat was almost a head taller than her. She struggled to find a position that will avoid hurting him even more, so she decided to carry him bridal style. He wasn’t too heavy for Ladybug, thanks to her enhanced strength, but boy was Marinette going to struggle when she got back home. Ladybug soon jumped up from her spot and landed on the top of the building. She looked down and saw the media appear with their flashing lights and cameras. Ladybug held onto Chat tighter, holding his head in the crook of her neck before muttering, “Restoration” and soon her yo-yo began to disappear around the thug in a trail of pink glitter and reappeared at her hip. Ladybug had discovered new powers of her miraculous, as she had mostly mastered all her previous ones throughout the years, and so had Chat Noir. She quickly shook her head and quickly ran in the direction of her home so that she could tend to Chat’s wounds. When Chat would softly groan, she would quickly glance in his direction and pick up the pace. When they finally arrived, she used one of his claws to pick at the lock; it wasn’t her first time getting locked out on her balcony. She quickly rushed inside, closed the door, and went into the bathroom on the first floor. She placed him in her tub and ran for some towels and antiseptics. Chat remained unmoving and his miraculous soon began to beep. She called off her transformation and pulled out a pile of snacks for both Tikki and Plagg. 

“Tikki I need you to do me a favor ok?” Marinette asked the kwami while rummaging through the first aid kit. 

The little kwami nodded, “Of course Marinette” 

“Can you quickly find the black silk mask I made for Chat in my room”

“On it” replied Tikki as she quickly zoomed upstairs. 

After a few minutes, Marinette finally finished getting all her supplies and headed for the bathroom. What she did not expect to see was skin and lots of it. Chat was in the bath with all of his clothes off and while just wearing the silk mask and a towel over his private area.

“H-how did you guys manage to…?” Marinette stopped her question. “Nevermind I’ll ask that later” 

The kwamis flew out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. Marinette carefully set her supplies down on the toilet seat and set to work. She carefully propped Chat Noir on a small stool so that he wasn’t so deep in the bath. She assessed his wound and grimaced at the sight. It was still bleeding a little but not as bad as before. It was a deep gash that ran at least a few inches on his torso. She turned him slightly and looked at his backside. Luckily the knife didn’t penetrate his entire torso, so she would mainly focus on the front. She pulled out a few washcloths and ran them under warm water to clean up the dried up blood around his wound then his face. She saw his chest rise and fall rhythmically, which soothed her a bit knowing he was just unconscious. She grabbed another cloth and prepped it with some antiseptic and she gently applied it to the wound. Chat moaned in pain until she finally removed the cloth from the wound. 

“L-ady-bug” he mumbled.

“Shhh” Marinette whispered. 

He complied and stayed quiet. After she was done cleaning up the wound, she prepared her needle. Of course, stitching and sewing weren't exactly the same, but they sort of had the same concept. Marinette gently pricked his skin and he hissed.

“I’m sorry minou” Marinette whispered. 

His eyes slowly began to flutter open and his eyes squinted in order to adjust to the light. He didn't turn in her direction but he laid his head back.

“It’s fine LB,” he said slowly.

Marinette gently stroked his arm as he closed his eyes again. She looked around and found a belt around his jeans that were put off to the side. 

“Here, bite onto this” Marinette said as she placed the belt in his mouth.

“Kinky,” Chat muffled through the belt, “but I have a girlfriend,” he said in a sing-song voice. 

“Just shut up and let me stitch you up” Marinette deadpanned.

“You’re feisty like her too” Chat retorted lazily. 

Marinette scoffed and started to work. He hissed in pain a few times but once she was done he was passed out again. She cleaned up the wound again and sat him up so that she could place the bandages around his body. Marinette delicately traced her fingers around his torso each time she wrapped the bandage around him causing him to shiver. Once she was done, she slowly set him down and grabbed the dirty washcloths and blood-stained clothing, then headed off towards her laundry room. She went upstairs and quickly showered to get rid of all the blood and sweat from earlier. She went into her wardrobe and picked out some clothes for herself and for him. 

_ It seems like every time a boy is over, I have to lend them clothes,  _ Marinette thought to herself.

She suddenly smirked at the thought of her old female blonde-haired classmate who bickered about the smallest of things. 

_ Or as Chloe would say, ridiculous utterly ridiculous  _ Marinette thought silently.


End file.
